TDR1: Total Drama Redemption
by drawmadness
Summary: First installment of the TDR series. Twenty-seven contestants (both RI and PI contestants) are competing again at redemption in Boney Island for the million dollars with the host, Andrew Mason since Chris McLean is on a vacation trip. Who will win? Who will lose? How will they react to the new host? Find out right now on TOTAL! DRAMA! REDEMPTION!
1. Ep1, Pt 1: So, This is Redemption

Total Drama Redemption

 _Episode 1, Part 1: So, This is Redemption_

 **Author's Note: Hello, Total Drama fans including myself, my name is drawmadness and I have decided to open my story to the world on this website on FanFiction. This competition story is called Total Drama Redemption. It's about contestants from the second and third generation of the Total Drama canon are competing for another chance at the million dollars right here in ... Boney Island. The main purpose of the story is to show off my writing skills because I want to become an aspiring writer even in adulthood. Well, that being said, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Of course, it won't be the best because I might my resources by looking up other fanfics to know what the story goes. Also, reviews would be appreciated because they will be pretty much my guide to help me improve my writing. So again, thank you and have a good day as we head to the first episode of TDR ...**

 **... Let the games begin.**

 **Warning: It will contain minor/major swearing, mild to moderate violence, and other things that might be realistic.**

* * *

Standing on the dock of Boney Island comes a certain man with dirty blonde hair. Wait a second, dirty blonde hair? Chris doesn't have dirty blonde hair. Well, that's because Chris McLame, ... oh I'm sorry, Chris McLean is on a vacation trip and so, he asked the intern if he can host the season for him and he happily responded yes. That certain man, and an intern that I've mentioned earlier is actually a young man who goes by the name of Andrew Mason, who is actually a college student working as _his_ intern to pay for his student loans.

So why did he decide to host the season for him? The answer is unknown since it seemed a bit too early to find out why he is hosting the show for no reason, so let's cut to the chase and get on with the show. We might talk about it later this season or next season ... or whatever it's necessary. As for Andrew, let's talk about his appearance, his appearance consists of him having porcelain skin, with dirty blonde hair (as I mentioned earlier), aqua blue eyes, along with a dark blue jacket over a plain green t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black skater shoes with white soles.

As Andrew walked to the dock, he hesitated for a moment before finally decided to speak to the camera where is the audience is watching.

"Hey, Total Drama fans" were the first words he said as if it's his first time being shown on camera. "In case you didn't know how I ended up as the host for this season. Well, it's because he's on a vacation and so he asked me if I could take over the show. My response was a resounding yes. So now, I'm now the new host ... well, only for _this_ season."

"As of right now, twenty-seven contestants from the second and third generation are competing in the set of Boney Island, the island that was used in Total Drama Island." He explained as he still stands on the docks. He then continued further explain the summary of the season, "One-by-one, as for the past five or six seasons, they will be eliminated via the Elimination Ceremony, and unlike the last two seasons, which had the crazy eliminations such as The Hurl of Shame and The Dock of Shame, they will instead be eliminated by the elimination device for season one, The Dock of Shame, you know the most realistic way to sent home someone being eliminated. Well, I hope you know that."

"That said, everything will be formed. New rivalries, new friendships, new enemies, and new relationships. Who will win the million dollars? Who will lose the chance of winning this season? How will the contestants think of me? Find out right now on ..." He exclaimed to the camera, then it zooms far away showing the island in three zooms as he exclaimed again, "... TOTAL. DRAMA. REDEMPTION!"

* * *

(Theme Song, I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

After the theme song, the camera is shown being pointed directly to Andrew, who puts on a smile to the camera itself before he announced, "Welcome back to Total. Drama. Redemption. As we all know, the contestants are about to be introduced via the helicopter just like Season 5, so let's get started, shall we.

"From Revenge of the Island, _meet bossy bruiser Jo, who instantly regretted voting Lightning off the show in Season 5."_

A large, dark green helicopter flew into the distance, and the door opened revealing Jo, who is trying to resist being pushed out by none other than Chef.

When Jo manages to successfully Chef on the doorway, she quickly glared at him, "Shut up, whenever-your-name-is, you can go kiss my ass, you-" Before she is able to say another insult she is kicked forcefully out of the helicopter by Chef, who seems to have a pissed off look.

 _"Challenge-throwing dirt boy Scott, who became the pain magnet of Season 5."_

The scream was heard and it came from none other than Scott, who is clinging to dear life on the floors of the helicopter while having his hands being stomped on by Chef.

"No, no, no, please don't this, I'll do anything. Please don't put me in there." Scott pleaded in a pathetic way before Chef, who ignored his pleas and giving him an evil chuckle, gave one final stomp on his hands, causing him to lose grip and let go as he screamed.

Andrew laughed before announcing the next competitor from the second generation.

 _"_ Next is _redhead Indie Chick Zoey, who doesn't have the personality of an Indie Chick, ... seriously."_

Zoey hesitated for a moment before diving into the sea while saying, "Huh, Mike."

 _"_ Then, it's _Multiple Personality Gary-Stu Mike, who defeated his evil personality, Mal in Season 5 with no problems, at all."_

Mike was kicked by Chef screaming as he fall down to the ocean.

Andrew then continued introducing the contestants one-by-one, _"Athletic Overachiever Lightning, who lost to Cameron in Season 4, and was voted off second in Season 5 for not counting the pieces right by none other than Jo."_

"SHA-WHAT!?" came from the sound of Lightning, who is out on the doorway, overhearing on what Andrew said about him. The only difference is that his hair is dyed brown (His normal hair color in Season 4).

Lightning then yelled at him in denial while standing up on the doorway of the helicopter, "Sha-Lightning did not lose to that scrawny weakling Cameron along with that boy Jo. That sha-bitch better know what's coming to him after he eliminated me back in All-Stars. No one beats the Lightning. SHA-AHHHHHH!"

He was met with a hard kick and is sent down to the ocean, screaming. As he landed there, instead of landing in the ocean, he landed onto the poles of the docks where Andrew was standing. It landed right into his ... _coconuts._ Along with a girly scream coming from him, all he could say was "Sha-mommy ... ugggghhhh ..." before landing into the ocean itself while using his hands to cover his coconuts. The contestants looked at him in surprise before some of them started laughing including Jo.

Andrew then laughed before saying, "Ha-ha-ha, what a sha-idiot, _next is Silent treatment B, also known by his real name ... Beverly."_ He whispered his name to the camera before B himself stood on the doorway glaring down at him and opened his mouth to protest before he was shoved and screamed before he was able to say anything.

 _"Aura-reading, moonchild vegan Dawn, who is just plain creepy."_

Dawn greeted a smile to the competitors who are in the ocean.

"Greetings, fellow competitors." was all she said before jumping to the sea. However, an eagle soared and Dawn landed in there, flying through the skies.

Unfortunately, Andrew decided to make Dawn fall down to the ocean by grabbing his tranquillizer and aiming it at the eagle she's flying in. With a huff strong enough to blow, the tranquillizer itself was being aimed at the eagle and before she know it, the tranquillizer had successfully hit the eagle, knocking the wind of the bird itself.

When she realized that the bird is shot, Dawn quickly realized that her and that eagle are about to descend into the ocean.

"Curse you, Andrew." Dawn yelled before landing into the water.

Andrew chuckled before announcing the next competitor still from the second generation.

 _"_ Next, it's _private soldier Brick, with the fear of being in the dark._ How's it going, soldier?" He yelled.

Brick was saluting proudly to Andrew on the doorway.

"Nothing better. Private Brick McArthur, reporting for duty this season." He shouted before jumping out to the sea.

One of the people in the ocean, Jo, was surprised that all of the second and third generation are competing, which meant Brick is competing again. So she decided to swim to Brick and instead of giving him a greeting, she instead silently swishes her hand on the water to Brick, who looked surprised.

"Hey, what was that for?" Asked Brick in annoyance.

"Oh nothing, just looking to see how you can react if I can splash you with my hand, Soggy McGee." Jo replied, leaving Brick to be annoyed by her nicknaming him that _same name_ he was eliminated in Revenge of the Island.

Andrew then continues, "Well, that was interesting. Don't worry, we still have a few more to go, then we get on the Pahkitew Island cast. Alright, next person will be _Paparazzi freak Dakota, who became a monster a toxic radiation inflicted through her."_

Dakota was standing there on the doorway glaring at him. She was back to her normal size just like the first day she came to Total Drama, but she still retains her mutant persona as her hair color has now been changed to green.

"Hey, I'm no freak. Just because I was mutated last season doesn't mean you get to call me a-" Dakota scolded before being shoved by Chef, screaming as she landed in the water. When she found herself on the water with her clothes being wet, she yelled, "Um, rude."

"Then, it's Jersey reject Anne Maria, who was involved in a love triangle between Mike and Zoey in Season 4."

"Nuh-uh, I ain't getting there. My boots are going to get wet." Anne Maria complained as she is too scared to go down to the water.

Before she is about to complain once more, Chef yelled at her for the well being.

"JUST JUMP OVER THERE, YOU JERSEY REJECT."

Without any hesitation and instead an annoyance coming from him, she decided to jump down on the plane, screaming as she landed in the ocean.

"Chatty Liar Staci, who seems to annoy me right now."

Staci was pretty much too busy talking about her relatives "inventing" something and is oblivious to the fact that her collar is being held on by Chef, who is ready to drop her into the sea.

As he lets go of her, she was still talking about her relatives as she descended into the air.

"Yeah, my great-great-great grandfather Thomas invented a cartwheel before him, people-" Staci claimed, but before she could be able to finish her sentence, she landed into the sea.

"Next is _Bubble boy brainiac Cameron, who defeated that arrogant jock Lightning in Season 4."_

"SHA-WHAT!?" Lightning yelled upon hearing the fact that the bubble boy defeated him. "I will tell you this again. Sha-Lightning did not lose to Cameron because I am Sha-Lightning, you jackass." He yelled still in denial. Jo, on the other hand, was getting annoyed to the fact that Lightning kept calling her a guy, even though it's pretty clear that _she_ is a girl.

Now ... back to Cameron as he is being carried over by Chef, who is wearing an evil grin.

"Wait, I think this is highly illogical." Insisted Cameron before being thrown out after he said the last word.

"Finally, as were finished introducing the Revenge of the Island cast, _we have pancake-hoarder, mutant-loving gamer ... Sam."_ Andrew explained its last competitor from the second generation.

Sam, who is too busy playing his video game, and just like Staci, his collar was being held on by Chef, who just gave him an evil grin. Before he decided to drop him into the lake, he gave a chuckle to get the gamer's attention.

At this point, the gamer heard his chuckle and before he knew it, his collar is being held on, and before he knew it ... again, he dropped him into the sea.

"Hey, not cool." Sam shouted giving Chef a glare as he slowly descended.

As he is done introducing the Revenge of the Island cast, Andrew decided to move on to introduce the third generation cast, also known as the Pahkitew Island cast.

"Now from the Pahkitew Island cast, _fairytale princess Ella, who sings like a blue bird with a hint of melody."_

Ella, who was standing in the doorway, quickly jumped out of the helicopter with her usual cheery expression.

 _~Last season was a mistake for me. But this time, I will try harder and hopefully make new friends. It's so great to be back.~_ Ella sang while in the sky before landing onto the water.

 _"Olympic gymnast Sky, who had a boyfriend at home, causing the animosity of that germaphobic freak, Dave."_

Sky, who unlike Ella, wasn't happy to be back on the how, was shown being carried and thrown out by Chef.

"I completely forgot that I had a boyfriend, okay." Sky yelled as she joined the others below.

 _"Evil dork, Max, whose attempts of trying to be villain are hilarious. He's certainly an evil wannabe."_

Max stood by the doorway and gave him an sneered look on his face. He decided to gave his grand introduction to Andrew, which unfortunately was cut off short.

"Wrong, fool one, evil is no dork and is certainly _not_ a wannabe. I am Max, the most evil person in the world and I shall not-AHHHHHH!" Max claimed to Andrew in denial before being kicked by Chef.

Andrew laughed before introducing the next competitor, "Next competitor from the third generation is _germaphobic freak Dave, who was blinded by love and didn't know that his crush, Sky, had a boyfriend and became a psychopath trying to kill his crush and his friend, Shawn."_

Dave obviously didn't want to be back into the game, and in that case, he is clinging on to the doorway, trying to resist being pushed out of the sea.

He was then finally pushed out of the helicopter by Chef, causing him to lose his grip.

"I don't want to be on this stupid show." Dave yelled before landing on the water.

"Huh, interesting ... Next, we have _LARPer kid Leonard, who tries to act like a real wizard and fails ... a lot."_

Leonard was being carried on by Chef's shoulder and he is trying to prevent Chef from being thrown out of the helicopter. To no avail, he is thrown out of the helicopter anyway.

"Why aren't my wizard skills working? This is bullcrap." Leonard yelled in frustration while in the sky upon realizing the fact that his "wizardry" doesn't work on him.

"Um, that's because all that wizardry you were trying to do doesn't work in the real world, it only works in your fantasy mind." Andrew hollered to him as Leonard landed in the ocean.

"Beatboxing annoyance Beardo, who didn't do nothing but make very impressive sound effects."

Beardo was then shown jumping out of the helicopter and as he fell, he started imitating a sound of an object about to be fall down before landing with a splash onto the sea.

"Next is _bickering twins Amy and Sammy, who just argue like anything else and also Amy's elimination was so epic last season, I'll admit that. You know, the one where she ate the poison apple."_

Amy and Sammy are being both carried by their collars by Chef, who is wearing a smirk on his face. As Chef both dropped them that descended the twins into the sea, they continue to argue through such things.

"Seriously, new guy, why did you have _Samey_ back to the show. She's completely useless." Amy sneered loudly.

"Shut up, Amy." Sammy yelled.

"Drop dead, bitch." Amy yelled back.

"You first, ugly." Sammy yelled back, this time making Amy go livid upon being called ugly by her seventeen-minutes younger sister.

"How dare you say that? I am your superior and you should _not_ insult me. You take that back right now." Amy demanded trying to make a comeback.

"Make me." Sammy said with a confident look, making Amy growl to the fact that she is now rebellious towards her.

Andrew then shrugged and continued, "Moving on, we have _irrelevant fan Topher, who tried to take my boss's job last season, which ultimately failed. I wonder how he'll be shocked when he realizes that I'm the new host for this season."  
_

Topher was shown being thrown of the helicopter by Chef.

"Please, not the face nor the hair." Topher cried out as he fall out of the water.

"Then, _we have the pageant wannabe Sugar, who tried to create her own music genre called Craptry. Well, as a result, it was ... **crap.** Seriously, it was horrible. It's so **crap** that she didn't even **try** making any good effort to the music itself." _

"WHAT?!" A voice screamed revealing to be Sugar, who was standing in the doorway glaring at Andrew.

"I ain't no pageant wannabe." She yelled in denial. "I am the best pageant girl this show has to offer. And how dare you say my Craptry was ... crap. I shall win this beauty pageant this season because _~baby I was born this way.~"_ Sugar then continues to claim in denial and sang that made everyone ears cringe in pain before jumping out of the helicopter.

That singing, well as you may guess, pretty much sounds like a thousand nails being scratched to a chalkboard. That said, let's just say that it's worse than the singing of Justin Bieber, although the author dislikes him to be exact.

As she landed in the sea, Andrew sported a unimpressed look before saying, "Okay, that was ... horrible. Next, for the Pahkitew Island, we have someone familiar as _she_ tried tried to control the island just for the sake at winning the million dollars. And that girl I mentioned is none other than _Scarlett, the psychopathic nerd who tried to kill the other contestants and **hates** being called sidekick." _

The other Pahkitew Island contestants gasped when they heard that Scarlett is coming back this season. Then, the camera cuts to Scarlett, who is standing on the doorway, was glaring at him and yelled, "Shut the _fuck_ up, Andrew, why do I have to back on this wretched show with those _fucking peons_?"

"Oh yeah, Scarlett, the officers warned me that if any harm comes directly towards me, they'll be gladly to bring you back to jail after what you did last season." Andrew replied with a smile.

Scarlett groaned and with no hesitation, she jumped with a glare on her face yelling, _"I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"_ At that point, all of the surprised contestants quickly swam away before Scarlett landed in the water with a huge splash.

Andrew just shrugged, "Moving on, we have _lovesick farmer boy Rodney, whose strength should've have useful if it weren't for the fact that he is ... love-crazy."_

Rodney was shown being kicked out and screaming as he descended to the sea. Before he landed there on the water, he yelled, "In the name of love."

"Alright, then, finally, out of the third generation cast and last overall participant of this season we have _zombie survivalist Shawn, who thinks that zombies are real ... seriously, what is wrong with that guy?"_

Shawn was standing on the doorway looking scared and looked worried as he looked into the sea.

"I don't know if I can do this, I mean, what if there's zombies there?" Asked Shawn with a worrying expression. Nonetheless, he was then pushed out by Chef and screamed as he descended into the ocean.

"Man, I love being the host. I should quite do that sometime." Admitted Andrew as he finally finished introducing all of the contestants one-by-one.

* * *

After the contestants reached the shore to dry themselves up, Andrew walked on the beach to the wet cast.

"Greetings, old friends, I bet your surprised why you're here, huh." Said Andrew standing a fair close to them.

"Ugh, you're going to pay for this, Andrew. I rather just stay in prison than to just compete again, Andrew." Complained Scarlett.

As everyone heard on what Scarlett said, almost everyone looked at him in shock and confusion. Was it because he's perfect in any way? Of course not. It's because Chris has hired him to host this season while he's away, so at this point, they decided to ask questions.

"Um, I don't want to be rude and all, but are you the new host for this season?" Cameron asked with much concern.

"Well, to be honest, Chris hired me here to host this season since I was his most-trusted intern, plus he's on a vacation trip, so yes I am the new host ... for now." Andrew replied which made the contestants cheer in excitement.

"Finally, no more Chris McLean." Topher said.

"I know, he was such a horrible person." Ella said with pity.

"Okay, settle down, contestants. Now, for this season, we're in Boney Island and so, I predict that things might get ugly. But at this point, let's arrange the team names, shall we?" Andrew

"Fine, as long as I'm not with Sky." Dave sarcastically said, saddening Sky.

"Or my useless sister Samey." Amy said, causing Jasmine to glare at her about Sammy.

"Or that glitter-stealing bitch Ella." Sugar said, causing Ella to gasp on what she said.

"Or that stupid guy Jo." Lightning said which made Jo send into the deep end being called a guy, so she decided to walk to the

"Listen up, Brightning, I had enough with you and your immaturity, so why don't you just shut up and get over it. Also, stop calling me a guy, I'm a girl, for god's sake." Yelled Jo. Lightning stopped for a moment before responding.

"Alright fine ... stupid guy." Lightning replied with such immaturity. At this point, Jo couldn't take it anymore and punches him real hard in the face, thereby breaking his nose and everyone to gasp at the scene.

"Oh, _fuck_ , my nose, I think it's broken ... (groans)" Lightning groaned into the ground, feeling the pain he received from her while Jo, on the other hand, dusted her hands off, and smirked.

"Okay, settle down. Before such violence could happen, let's move on. But before we could arrange the team members, I want you to go to the confessional and talk about your own opinions for this season. So, get to it, guys." Andrew explained to the cast before they went into the confessional in alphabetical order.

* * *

 **Confessional: Twenty-seven contestants (both RI and PI contestants), an island called Boney Island, a new host named Andrew Mason, and one million dollars, ... of course.**

 **Andrew:** Of course, as you may know this by those past seasons, these are the confessionals. Although many of you viewers and fans may know this, but to those people who are completely new to the show itself, this is the confessional area where they will talk about their privacy and such things. They are free to use it. Let's see how the contestants react this season.

 **Amy:** (Puts an annoyance expression) Ugh, why does Samey have to come back this season. I mean, hello, she's completely useless. So that's why this season will be mine because I have everything I will do to crush everyone in this game, especially _Samey._ Soon, everyone will know that I'm the better twin than _her._

 **Anne Maria:** (she is spraying her poof.) Yeah, so maybe my time in the show was not that good. I mean, I could've done better. I will show people how the game is done ... you know, once I'm done spraying my poof because ... (She flicks her hair, creating a metal thud) it needs to be touched with perfection.

 **Beardo:** (continues beatboxing before deciding to speak.) Hello, my name is ... Beardo. I am really shy. As I said in my audition tape, I like to beatbox and make everyone impressed with my skills. Hopefully, I'll be able to try harder and get myself farther in the game. That's all I have to say.

 **Beverly:** (writes something in his journal being turning it over that writes "The last time I was in Total Drama, Scott cheated on me with the million dollars. So maybe, this time I'll try to be more strategical this time and maybe I'll have some things to do with Scott, you know try out some pranks to get back at him." He then flashes an evil grin.)

 **Brick:** Last season didn't do any better for me, so this time I better play the game like it's wartime. (Crosses a confident look) So bring it on, Andrew, I'll do everything I could to outlast the other competitors ... especially Jo.

 **Cameron:** (Puts on a concerned look) The last time I was here, the island Wawanakwa was sinked to the bottom of the ocean due to Chef using a fracking machine for that last challenge. So, I don't know if I can last long because I felt like I overstayed my welcome during the last seasons of mine because I have made it to the merge twice, so I might either get voted out pre-merge or merge. Either way, I think I might as well stay neutral about it.

 **Dakota:** (Crosses a calculating expression) Last season, I was pretty much a moron and didn't know what I was doing that pretty much caused me to be an intern and turned me into a mutant for staying forty minutes in that radioactive mine back in Camp Wawanakwa. But this time, I'm in it to win it. With daddy's scientists helping me turn back to the person I was, I'll be sure I'll win the million dollars this season. Oh, and one last thing, if any of you tries to piss me off, then ... (Her voice starts to change to more a monstrous and demonic growl) Dakota ... will ... SMASH! (She yelled at the last word as her eyes turned bloodshot red.)

 **Dave:** (With an annoyed look on his face) Why the hell do I have to be back on this show? I mean, it's brings me back so many horrible things that happened last season including Sky, who had forgot to tell me she had a boyfriend back home. Due to what happened, I think I might not forgive her for what she did. So for this season, instead I'll focus on winning the million dollars. To be honest, however, the only person I can trust on is Ella since, really, she _was_ nice to me last season. (Puts a nervous look) But ... we're not at that moment right now.

 **Dawn:** As far as I'm concerned about the new host, you know ... Andrew, I'll be sure he'll try his best to be one since it's his first time doing this just like his aura with the color of green. Like last season, I will try to win the million dollars and use it to help Mother Earth rebuild its reputation.

 **Ella:** (With her animal friends and wearing her usual cheery smile) My friends, last season was a mistake for me, but this time I will succeed in making friends especially the other cast. This calls for a song. _~Oh, everyone, I am Ella and my goal to become friends and it will succeed, so let's hope for the best of my other_ _friends.~_ (She then ends her song with a bow and sighs happily) Don't you just love the fact that singing helps you with anything in sight?

 **Jasmine:** If anything goes between trying to build my own cage fighting/flower shop and trying to compete again for the million dollars, then I'm all in for it. (With a wild grin) So bring it on, Andrew, I've been through worst times in my life and I'm prepared for it.

 **Jo:** (Cross a smirk across her face) So far, so good, I got to be honest here. The Pahkitew Island cast looked fairly decent to me. I mean, don't get me wrong, there are some that I can trust on. But I don't like feel like getting on too much information there, so in short, I will definitely crush them in the game. Like this stick for example (Pulls out a random stick) So when the time comes ... (She breaks the stick in half, leaving Jo a splinter on her finger) ARGH, splinter again (She angrily looks at the stick) You little-

 **Leonard:** So the Ridonculous Race didn't do any better for me. But this time, my wizard powers will stop at nothing to win the million dollars. So with my sidekick Tammy ... (He pauses for a moment when he realizes that his friend Tammy is not competing.) Oh wait, I almost forgot that she is not competing. Anyway, with Tammy watching me on this show, I will prove everyone that wizards _can_ be real, including me.

 **Lightning:** (He clutches his nose in pain) Ah, seriously, this hurts more than when Lightning was kicked in the balls by my grandma for stealing her cologne. (Glares at the camera) Oh just you watch Jo, I'll do anything to get rid of your annoying ass off the show and I will enjoy every single second of it ... ow. (He clutches his nose again as the pain starts to risen.)

 **Max:** Those fools don't know what evil stores inside them. When I win the million dollars, I will use it to build my evil lair and then I will ... RULE THE WORLD ... (He starts laughing like an "evil villain") MUWAHAHAHAHA-*cough* *cough* *cough* (... But suddenly, his so-called evil laugh stops when his throat was being scratchy) Oh sorry, but I really need to work on my ... um, ... evil laugh. (laughs nervously)

 **Mike:** Even if I won All-Stars last season, I'll still try my best even if I get out early in the show because let's face it, I did have a lot of screen-time along with my girlfriend Zoey during my time in ... uh, Season 5. Hopefully, for the best, I'll try to make some new friends before I get eliminated off the show.

 **Rodney:** (With a smile indeed) Man, I'm glad my crushes Amy, Jasmine, and Scarlett are back this season. But with Jasmine dating Shawn, the only options I have left are Amy and Scarlett. This time, I'll go slowly and make my way for someone ... to love.

 **Sam:** (Shaking in fear) Aw man, why does this season have to be in ... um (He gulps) ... Boney Island. Seriously, it brings me back such horrific memories back when I was in All-Stars. I mean, just ask yourself. What would you do if you ever spend the night in such a scary, bitey place like this? (Forms a relived, but nervous smile) But, on the other side, I have Dakota here with me, so that's pretty good. But this time, I'll try to get myself farther into this game and hopefully by the end of the season, I'll get all of my video games back because really, I get insane whenever I'm deprived from playing any of my Game Guy's. So at this point with my last backup Game Guy in hand, I'll have to make sure I hide it somewhere else, so that nobody could break it. (He pauses for a moment and grabs his Game Guy and starts playing it). AWESOME, A NEW HIGH SCORE!

 **Sammy:** (Looks around nervously around the confessional) I honestly don't know what to say, I mean Amy's still trying to ruin my life. Recently, I found lots of ways to stand up for myself and to be honest, they're pretty good. As long as Amy is not in the way of achieving my goals to be a better person, I'll be fine. I guess ... At least Jasmine and Shawn are competing with me, so that means I'm fine ... again.

 **Scarlett:** (With a disappointed look) Ugh, to be honest, I rather be in jail than to be me put back into the show. But since Andrew decided to bail on me to compete this season, I guess I have no choice. Maybe, I'll make some new allies and friends on the way ... as long as they don't mention me going psycho last season.

 **Scott:** (With a scowl look) Ugh, this is complete bullsh*t. I mean, it's already bad enough Chris hired that guy to host this season while he's on vacation. Let's just hope Fang doesn't come here this season, I had enough trouble with him. So at this point, this season I'm just going to go with the flow and let the other losers crash each other. It's fair game.

 **Shawn:** Last season, I was the runner-up and this season will be another chance at a million dollars. If I win, I promise to let Jasmine use half of mine to build her cage fighting/flower shop while I use the other half to build my zombie shelter. Still, I will still kick zombie ass if necessary.

 **Sky:** I don't know how things will work since Dave already went crazy last season. So I don't know if I'm able to reconcile with him because it will take a long time to do it before

 **Staci:** Last season I was a complete moron talking only about my um ... relatives "inventing" something. But this time, I'm way over past that. This time, I'll play the game more seriously and hopefully, make some changes on myself including making new friends for a change. As once my great-grandfather Thomas once said, "One by one they will all fall down."

 **Sugar:** (Glares at the camera) There's no way nobody will win this pageant this season especially Ella. Ugh, I can't stand her and her niceness along with her singing because I'm a way better singer than that bitch. That's why she's my first target this season along with that chick Sky. (Glares closely at the camera) Because, nobody, and I mean _nobody,_ but me and my wizard will win this season.

 **Topher:** (Looks bummed out) Oh man, I thought Chris was going to have me as a host. That really sucks, I could've been the better host. But on the other side, at least Andrew seemed nice and hopefully, he won't end up like _him_ last season.

 **Zoey:** (With a happy look on her face) Can you believe this? I'm back on the show again. Hopefully, I'll spice up my personality since the fans _did_ view me as boring. So I'll try my best to not make myself look boring, okay.

* * *

While still at the beach, the competitors are concerned on what the teams are, Andrew pulled up a clipboard in hand and says, "Okay, we're going to split you up into three teams of nine, so when I call your name, please step forward and make a line. Also, if you're friend or a lover is not on your team, well too bad, you're going to have to stick with your teammates until when the merge comes."

The contestants nodded in approval.

"First team-ate on the first team will be ... Amy."

...

...

...

"Anne Maria."

...

...

...

"Jasmine."

...

...

...

"Jo."

...

...

...

"Lightning."

...

...

...

"Mike."

...

...

...

"Shawn."

...

...

...

"Sky."

...

...

...

"... and Sugar. Please step forward to team one."

The members of team one: Amy, Anne Maria, Jasmine, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Shawn, Sky, and Sugar all stepped in to the yellow mat.

"Team one, ... from now on, you are called the ... Athletic Midnighters."

The team logo appears on screen that consists of a yellow color with the logo of a athletic silhouette with the moon on top.

"Oh yeah, SHA-TEAM!" Lightning yelled as his team cheered.

"WHAT?! The Athletic Midnighters? Why can't we call ourselves The Pageant Winners?" Sugar asked Andrew.

"Yea ... No. I choose the team name because it sounds fitting on them. So, you might stick with that team name until the team merges. Besides, we're not in a beauty pageant." Explained Andrew.

"Samey, are you seeing this. We have Jasmine and Shawn on our team, so you can just suck it because you just have no one on your team. You might as well give uo." Taunted Amy while Sammy being shocked and saddened.

Hearing her taunts, Jo had an idea and decided to counter-attack her taunt. That idea of hers is ... taunting Amy. Jo made sure she is close to Amy and said to him.

"Seriously, Andrew, do I really need to be teammates with _Lamey_ , I mean, her sister Sammy would've been a better choice for our team. Am I right, _Lamey_?" Jo said while faking a rhetorical and sarcastic tone.

Amy stopped for a moment and said, "Wait a minute, did you just call me Lamey."

"Uh, yes I did, do you have a problem with that?" Jo asked smirking.

"Yes, I have a problem. My name is not Lamey. The other one is. Why don't you get your eyes checked, you moron?" She yelled in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, really, how can I be a moron if you're just useless and stupid." Countered Jo tactically.

"I'm not useless and stupid. I'm useful. I'm the best that everyone there is. I'm the Alpha one." Yelled Amy in denial.

"Yeah, that's what they all say, _Lamey_." Replied Jo before she began to laugh, causing Amy to fume in anger.

* * *

 **Confessional: Meet the Athletic Midnighters ... the first team full of arrogance and athletic people ... well, most of them.**

 **Lightning:** Man, I'm on Jo's team. That's a shocker, but at least It'll give me time to backstab her into the competition. I got thirteenth place last season, soon I will get my sha-revenge on that sha-bitch. (Grins evilly) ... And my nose still hurts. What a punch she has, right.

 **Sky:** *sighs* I can't believe I'm not a team with Dave. I mean, I wanted to patch things up with him, but I don't know if I can. Oh, this season will be hard for me. I mean, I did win the million dollars, last season, so I might overstay my welcome. But I want to reconcile with him before being eliminated for good.

 **Amy:** (Seething with anger) Oh my f*cking god, seriously. I just got here and already that f*cking tranny Jo just insulted me by calling me Lamey. Ugh, she is so dead calling me that. AHHHHHHHHH!

 **Jo:** (She is seen smirking) As I'll predict this, _Lamey_ won't make it past the first elimination because she's useless and all she does is bitching about herself being the perfect girl. She's doesn't look perfect at all, instead she's completely stupid to the point that she wants nothing than just torture her sister for the better fun. I'm really going to enjoy insulting _Lamey_ this season. Yeah, I watched last season.

* * *

Andrew just shrugged and just went on with the team arrangements. "Now for the second team ..."

...

...

...

"B. Also known as Beverly." Beverly quickly wide-eyed and glared at him upon hearing his real name.

...

...

...

"Brick."

...

...

...

"Dakota."

...

...

...

"Dawn."

...

...

...

"Ella."

...

...

...

"Rodney."

...

...

...

"Sammy."

...

...

"Um, don't you mean Samey?" Amy interrupted, looking cringed on having her sister being called her real name.

"Yeah, that's what I said, Amy." Andrew replied having his eyebrow raised while holding his clipboard.

"No, you said Sammy instead of Samey."

"Yeah ... don't Care." Andrew replied.

"No, you should care that-" Amy began to argue before being interrupted.

"Don't Care."

"But-" Amy was about to argue again before being cut off again.

"Don't. Care." Andrew once again cut her off, causing her to sulk. "Now let me finish arranging the teams okay." Her response is a pout.

"Good, that's much better, now where was I? Oh yeah ... Topher."

...

...

...

"... And Zoey. Please step forward to team two on the red circle mat."

The team members from team two: Beverly, Brick, Dakota, Dawn, Ella, Rodney, Sammy, Topher, and Zoey stepped forward to the red circle mat.

"From now on, team number two, you will be called the ... Beautiful Songbirds."

The team cheered upon hearing the team name with the team logo consisting a bright red color with a bird chirping with the song symbol that appears.

"Wow, I'm on a lovely team full of new friends." Ella happily said.

"Eh, it's fine, I guess." Sammy nervously said.

"It's wonderful how such a team would be so ... nice." Dawn said.

"Indeed, Ma'am." Brick replied.

* * *

 **Confessional: Meet the Beautiful Songbirds ... the second team full of happiness and nice people. What a lovely team, am I right?**

 **Dakota:** Well, at least most of my teammates are pretty ... useful, I guess. Huh, at least it's better than my old team the last time I came here to this ... _show._

 **Sammy:** that I'm not a team with Jasmine or Shawn, but my team is pretty much okay, so I feel fine.

 **Topher:** I think the new host should be great. I mean, after all, he was an intern of Chris, so I think he'll be fit for a new host although I'm still bummed out that I didn't get to host the show.

 **Dawn:** (With a smile) Being on this season brings me back memories and I, for one, will win the million dollars in this perverse game. Andrew, on the other hand, will be pretty fit for a new host since his aura is blue, meaning relaxing and pretty calm. As long as he doesn't end up like Chris, that awful person, then it will show redemption.

 **Ella:** (With her cheery expression) This is so wonderful. My team is full of amazing people. Well, I haven't met them yet, but they seem like nice people just like ... my Prince David ... (She stops for a moment before turning her cheery expression into a sad one) Oh, I still need a Prince to love me ...

* * *

As the teams are talking to each other, Andrew stopped their conversation and continued his introduction for the last time, "Alright settle down, now for the last team, the team members are ... Beardo."

...

...

...

"Cameron."

...

...

...

"Dave."

...

...

...

"Leonard."

...

...

...

"Max."

...

...

...

"Sam."

...

...

...

"Scarlett."

...

...

...

"Scott."

...

...

...

"... And finally, Staci. Okay, team, I have a special team name for you and it will be good, I promise that. So, Scarlett, how is your team."

Scarlett, looking annoyed that Max is on her team yelled, "Are you kidding me? By the great earthly gods of hell. _FUCK NO!_ "

"Jeez, what are you cursing about? Acting catty lately." Scoffed Andrew acting like he doesn't care at all.

"First of all, you bailed me out to compete this season, and then, you made me be in a team full of idiots ... including that utter nimrod Max." Scarlett complained before Max icily said.

"What? I am not an utter nimrod, for evil doesn't negotiate with traitorous sidekicks." Max countered before Scarlett glared at him with such deadly red eyes.

"I am not a ... _sidekick._ " Scarlett whispered deadly, scaring Max to the fullest.

"Okay, team three, stand on the yellow mat right now."

Finally, the team members of team three: Beardo, Cameron, Dave, Leonard, Max, Sam, Scarlett, Scott, and Staci stand into the blue mat.

"Ready for that special team name."

The team three members nodded.

"Okay, for your team name, it will be ... Chris McLean's Rejects." Andrew exclaimed.

The team were wide-eyed upon hearing the fact that Andrew called their official team name.

"WHAT?!" All of the third team members exclaimed.

"You heard me, you are called Chris McLean's Rejects and I think it's the best team name ever."

"Huh, I guess that makes sense to me." Jasmine insisted.

* * *

 **Confessional: Meet Chris McLean's Rejects ... the third and final team full of underdogs and idiotic people. Best. Team Name. Ever.**

 **Scarlett:** (sighs) It's official, I rather be in jail than to compete in this ... (She cringes) wretched show.

 **Dave:** (With a scowl look) Chris McLean's Rejects? Literally the most original name he could think of. But I'd rather be called "The Loser Lover."

 **Scott:** (With a shocked look) Seriously, what kind of a team name is that?

 **Cameron:** Oh, I don't if my team is going to work or not. I guess we'll have to see about that.

 **Max:** (With an angry look) *gasp* How dare that fool! He should know that evil is no reject.

* * *

"Okay, now that we're done arranging the teams. It's time to sign off the first part."

"Who will be eliminated first? Who will win the first challenge? How will they think of me as the new host ... which is right now. Well, I'm out of ideas, but stay tuned for the next part of this same episode, so don't go away. We will back for more TOTAL. DRAMA. REDEMPTION!" Andrew announced and as he is yelling at the title, the camera zooms out in three parts showing the whole Boney Island.

"Seriously ..." Said Scarlett in an annoyed voice.

* * *

 **Teams**

 **Athletic Midnighters:** Amy, Anne Maria, Jasmine, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Shawn, Sky, and Sugar.

 **Beautiful Songbirds:** Beverly, Brick, Dakota, Dawn, Ella, Rodney, Sammy, Topher, and Zoey.

 **Chris McLean's Rejects:** Beardo, Cameron, Dave, Leonard, Max, Sam, Scarlett, Scott, and Staci.

 **Eliminated:** N/A

* * *

 **Okay, that was the first part of the episode finished. Well, it took me a while to finish this part as I was having writer's block in a short time. So let's just hope I write more of this season and please don't get impatient on me. Patience is a virtue and it should be taken seriously. And since school had started this year for me as a 10th grader, it will probably get harder for me to balance out my own schedule between writing and other things that I have to deal with, so for the moment, stay tuned for updates as this story is mostly light-hearted.**

 **So what do you think of my writing? Well, I probably stole some parts of the other fanfics because really, I'm not that original. Like I said, this is my first time writing and I get inspired by other people works that made me write this story in the first place.**

 **Also, for the last time, reviews would be appreciated such as constructive criticism.**

 **Until then, drawmadness out.**

* * *

 **Next Time:** The teams will interact with other while walking in the forest, then answer questions about the other Total Drama fanfics and authors ... and _yes_ , the authors will make a cameo appearance. Eh, Probably not, but I don't know.


	2. Ep1, Pt 2: Getting to Know Each Other

_Episode 1, Part 2: Getting to Know Each Other_

 **Author's Journal:** Hello, guys, drawmadness here to bring you an another amazing chapter of **TDR1: Total Drama Redemption**. Right now, I showed off my writing skills and already there's two reviews to make up for it, which is great considering that I'm making progress. So, this fanfic is the first installment of the TDR series. The second installment of the series will be **TDR2: Total Drama Returns** , which will feature twenty-two all new characters of mine set in Pahkitew Island, the island from Season 5.2. The third and final installment will be **TDR3: Total Drama Anime Roadtrip** , which will be an all-star season featuring twenty-four selected competitors from the past two TDR installments by taking a road trip across anime dimensions. But for now, these two stories won't be released until this story is finished. So, reviews would be greatly appreciating, especially constructive criticism. My goal of this story is to make it about a hundred reviews or more as the story goes on. Oh, and one more thing, I put a poll on my profile to determine who will win Total Drama Redemption. If you haven't vote, vote right now, for this will be your chance to vote until the next chapter arrives. Let's get started with this story, shall we ... This will be one epic adventure.

 **Review Replies for Chapter 1 (Episode 1, Part 1: So, This is Redemption):**

 **Sirens of the Dark Seas:** Thank you for the feedback. I notice that there's some few spelling mistakes. Again, this is my first time writing the story. I also forgot to introduce Jasmine. Sue me for that. But hopefully, I'll rewrite the chapter with some changes from the previous chapter. But for now, again, thanks for the feedback, I appreciate it.

 **Joel Connell (Guest):** Again, I forgot to introduce Jasmine because I sort of missed that on purpose. Like I said in the review above, I will be writing that chapter. Also, I can guarantee you that this story _will_ be promising. That, I _promise_ you.

 **Warning:** This chapter will include old and new interactions, forming new friendships, making new enemies, contestants walking through the forest, and cameos of Total Drama fanfic authors that are about to be introduced into the next chapter. I forgot to mention alliances.

Now onto the story ... er, I mean show. Eh, whenever which way, it works.

* * *

The camera turns on to reveal Andrew standing to the beach with the contestants still standing into their respective teams. As the camera rolls on into him, Andrew yelled to the camera, "Welcome back to Total. Drama. Redemption. Places people, get your teams in line."

Jo saw this as an opportunity and took it by faking a complaint to him and made herself sure she was next to Amy, who was too busy scowling.

"Can we hurry this up? I don't want _Lamey_ over here bore me to death as we speak. I mean she's the most useless _and_ boring person in our team. Her sister Sammy would've been a better choice." Fake Complained Jo before starting to smirk at Amy, who heard this fumed in anger as her teammates started to laugh at her for the sake of humiliation.

"SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP, BITCH! I AM NOT BORING! YOU ARE!" Amy screamed at Jo, who is trying to hold her laughter.

"I can't ..." Replied Jo.

"Why not?" Asked Amy before raising her eyebrow.

"Because you're boring us to death with your boringness ... and also your ugly mole." Countered Jo before making a statement about her face before finally losing it and starting to laugh hysterically along with the other competitors, including Sammy, who just chuckled.

"THAT'S IT, BITCH! YOU'RE DEAD!" Amy screamed once again and before she was able to lunge her attack at Jo, a horn sound was made. The sound was directly made by Andrew, who was using the airhorn to silence most of the contestants.

"Okay, settle down, guys, there's no reason why teammates can be useless. Now, for the first challenge of this season is a walk to the forest. If you get there fast, then there will be a reward for you at the end of the day. Now, get going, teams." Explained Andrew before telling the teams to start the challenge.

For some reason, the teams groaned upon hearing the fact that they have to walk through the forest, as some athletes wanted to run to get themselves motivated, but they can't argue with that. Hopefully for them, the second challenge might be fitting ... or at least.

* * *

 **(Athletic Midnighters)**

* * *

For the Athletic Midnighters, things have been neutral. And by neutral ... I mean _neutral_. That means have been good nor bad for this team with their individual or group r

 **(Jasmine, Mike, and Shawn)**

Mike, on the other hand, was having trouble trying to make new friends in his new team, since his only friends Zoey and Cameron are on different teams. With his new team being too busy, the only options that are left for him ... are none other than Jasmine and Shawn, who are discussing their plans for this season.

"A million dollars would be a worth of our lifetime, Jasmine. I may not have won last season, but this season will be my second chance to win." Shawn said with a confident smile.

"I second that, Shawn. If we million dollars, then we'll split for out charity. I'm still working on my cage fighting/flower shop, so a million dollars would help me finish my own shop." Explained Jasmine.

"But for now, besides our plan to win the million dollars, let's try to make some new friends. They may be seen like nice-" Noted Shawn before being interrupted by a certain voice.

"Uh, hi." A voice called out.

Jasmine and Shawn turned around to see Mike waving nervously at them.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to say, but ..." Mike quickly replied before losing his words.

"No worries, it happens to me a lot whenever they met me. So what is it that you were saying earlier?" Replied Shawn before asking him a question.

"Oh ... um, I was just wondering. You know, be friends with you guys. You seem pretty adventurous to me." Complimented Mike.

"Sure, I'll be friends with you. And I know you're Mike from Total Drama Revenge of the Island. I like how you won the million the last time you were competing." Shawn smiled.

"I also liked how you defeated Mal in the finale. Too bad, you were the center of controversy regarding on how your disorder was ... _'cured.'_ Jasmine added.

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way. Once it's permanent ... stays permanent." Mike said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Mike. Oh I forgot, my name is Shawn and this is my friend Jasmine." Shawn greeted to Mike with a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, Mike." Jasmine also greeted to Mike.

"Um ... nice to meet you too." Mike said while giving Shawn and Jasmine a handshake.

"Goal: to make friends with the new cast ... Check!" Mike exclaimed while holding his own bucket list.

* * *

 **Confessional: You've got a friend in me ... or not ...**

 **Jasmine:** Friends are one big important thing in life and that is when friendship is everywhere for you. Such as in the case of me and Shawn making friends with Mike, a badass guy with Multiple Personality Disorder.

 **Shawn:** Mike is actually a pretty cool guy to be honest. Too bad, he was the center of controversy when Mike 'cured' his disorder.

 **Mike:** (With a smile in his face) This is perfect. I made some new friends. How's that for a change? Now that my goal is complete, I can finally relax. (However, he gasps and a personality of Mike has secretly been revealed. Let's just say he look's emo)

 **?:** ... Or is it? (He chuckles evilly)

* * *

 **(Anne Maria and Lightning)**

 _"Lightning needs to find someone to align with me. But how?"_ Lightning thought to himself before analyzing the other competitors. To his word, it appears that he has trouble trying to find someone to have an alliance with because everyone in his team are too busy interacting in groups. Finally, after much searching for someone to have an alliance with him, he found the one person vacant for his alliance and plan to eliminated Jo out of the competition. That one person ... is actually Anne Maria, who is _still_ spraying her hair. So he decided to walk up to her in order to offer her place in his own alliance.

Meanwhile, Anne Maria, was looking herself into the mirror and unaware that someone is walking up to her. As she is done finishing spraying her poof, she said to herself.

"Oh baby, you and me will rock this competition. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" Anne Maria smiled, putting her can closer to her face in awe. Then, she felt a touch to her shoulder. She turned around to see Lightning smiling at her.

"Oh, hi, I'm Lightning and I was wondering if I can offer you-" Lightning starts to say something to her before being interrupted by her scream.

"AAAAHHHHH! MONSTER!" Anne Maria yelled before grabbing her hairspray.

"No, wait-" Lightning quickly tries to stop before being sprayed down in his face by Anne Maria, who is glaring at him.

"AHHHHH! OH MY GOD! STOP IT! IT HURTS! MY EYES ARE BURNING! WAIT! WAIT! STOP SPRAYING ME!" Lightning yelled being telling her to stop spraying him with her can.

She stopped spraying him for a moment before allowing him to talk.

"I want to tell you something if you offer yourself into an alliance with me." Lightning replied with a smile.

"An offer? For an alliance? You just scared me to death, why do you want an offer for someone who scares people." Snapped Anne Maria before going back to spraying him again.

"AHHHHHH! WAIT, WAIT! That's not what I meant." Lightning quickly replied.

"What do you mean by "meant"?" Anne Maria asked him again finally putting down her hairspray.

"What I 'meant' to say is that, I want you and me to be an alliance. You know, just to know ." Lightning explained.

"Okay, and what if I join your alliance?" Anne Maria asked Lightning in concern.

"Then, I'll give your share for the million dollars in the lifetime supply of ... your hairspray." Lightning requested making a deal with her.

"Alright, deal, I'll be in your alliance." Anne Maria confirmed, putting a smile in her face, while giving him a handshake.

 _"Sha-perfect, now Jo will be outnumbered. 2 to 1."_ Lightning thought while putting an evil grin without Anne Maria noticing it.

* * *

 **Confessional: Ah yes, someone that is on my sha-team.**

 **Lightning:** (Pump his fist in the air) Ah, yes! I have someone in my alliance and her name is Anne Maria. Boo yeah! Now that I have her on my alliance, there's no way Jo could outnumber us. By the time out team loses in this episode, Jo will be out of here ... and Lightning will get his sha-revenge. (He starts to laugh maniacally) BWHAHAHAHAHAHAH- (Suddenly, his laugh has come to an abrupt end when a fly went inside his mouth.) *choke* *cough* *choke* H-Help! (He starts to roughly cough and choke in an attempt to get the fly out of his mouth)

 **Anne Maria:** (Puts a concerned look on her face) I don't if I can trust him or not. But either way, as long as he doesn't backstab me in the finale, then me and my ... _hair_ will be fine. (Sports a relieved smile)

* * *

 **(Jo and Sky)**

Sky is looking saddened to the fact that Dave is not on her team. It may seem how the rain cloud would be going over her head now. If only she had a time machine, she can still patch things up with Dave. Unfortunately, there was no time machine, which meant she has to deal the consequences over what happened last season. Jo, on the other hand, is having trouble finding someone to align since her rival Lightning has already found himself an alliance member. Just like Lightning, she analysed carefully on her teammates and successfully found someone to make a friendship to her (... or at least) ... Sky.

 _"Bingo."_ Jo thought to herself smirking before walking up to her. _"Now to confront her past experience."_

"What should I do?" Sky muttered to herself. "If I can't patch things up with Dave, then who will."

"I will." A voice called out, causing Sky to stop walking and sees Jo waving to her.

"Um, did you say something?" Asked Sky suspiciously.

"Yes, I want to say that I want to help you with your relationship problem." Answered Jo.

"What is your deal anyway?" Asked Sky.

"Since I watched last season, I know how you felt broken when Dave didn't want to talk about what happened last season. So I thought you need help with your problem." Explained Jo.

"Well, you _do_ have your point. So what is it that you want anyway?" Sky asked to Jo.

"What I really want is you to patch things up with Dave." Jo answered to her question. "Listen, I'll make a deal with you. If I value a friendship with you, I promise to help you get back into your relationship with Dave."

"Well, if it means something." Sky said.

"Don't worry, I have your back with you at all times. No fingers crossed, okay." Assured Jo.

"Okay, then." Confirmed Sky.

"For now, let's agree on different terms and we make sure to stay together until the merge, okay." Insisted Jo to Sky, who just nodded. After that, she walked away with a grin across her face, leaving Sky to walk alone again.

"... Thanks for the information." Sighed Sky with a complete groan.

* * *

 **Confessional: No explanation there ...**

 **Jo:** (Smirks at the camera) Now that I have Miss Heartbreaker with me, there's no way Brightning is able to defeat ours when I have _her_ in my own alliance. Like this stick ... (She holds up a wooden stick) again, for example. So when the time comes ... (she starts to break the stick) they won't what hit 'em. (The stick breaks, causing Jo to have a splinter again) AARRRGGHHH! SPLINTER AGAIN! (She glares at the wooden stick) You f**ked up, little piece of-

 **Sky:** I can't believe I've been put up with someone I don't know. But if it means getting to make amends with Dave and getting back together with him, then I'm in for it.

* * *

 **(Amy and Sugar)**

Amy is scowling across the forest, looking pissed that Jo is on her team meaning more insults and torture for her. This clearly can't be happening to her, she thought that being on the first team would sure insulting her inferior sister. But instead, the irony happened and instead got the insult coming from the Jockette and now she is being humiliated.

Sugar, on the other hand is glaring at Sky, who is just walking alone after talking to Jo. She couldn't believe that she lost her chance at a million dollars and now she has to compete all over again just to win the million dollars.

"This is not fair." Sugar said angrily to herself. "I could've won last year's pageant. Instead, that pageant-stealer Sky won the million dollars. She should've won the million dollars and now I have to start all over again. They'll be all sorry. Oh yes, they'll all sorry that have ever doubted me as the annoying pageant queen."

While saying some things angrily to herself, Amy is also doing the same thing: talking to herself while glaring at Jo, "Ugh, this is not fair. I'm in the first team, so that means I should be treated like I'm better than everyone else, in which I'm already am. But then, that f**ked up tranny Jo, ruined it by calling me Lamey. She will not get away with this, I promise you Jo, you will _not_ get away with this, especially you _Samey."_

"I can assure you somethin' for that." A voice assured Amy behind her.

"What is it that you want?" Amy asked annoyed.

"What I want is that if you want to be an alliance with me?" Sugar asked her a question.

"And why should I be an alliance with you?"

"Because you and me are the two strongest players that this pageant. I'm serious, if we combine together, they don't know what it'll hit em." Sugar explained to her about their plan for their own alliance.

"Alright if it means us being the strongest alliance except the pageant part, then I'm in. There's no way my disgusting excuse of my twin sister will defeat our alliance." Amy maliciously smiled while thinking to herself in a very sadistic way, _"This is perfect, now Samey will be killed by **us** and I'm going to enjoy laughing at her death because she's just a worthless piece of shit that deserves to die in complete misery." _

"Exactly, no one will beat us, including that pink-stealing bitch ... Ella _and I will enjoying shattering her to pieces to the point where she will commit suicide and will never get a happy ending unlike mah wizard and I._ " Sugar agreed with facing a devious grin before thinking the same sadistic thing as Amy did. Their offering for an alliance is complete and will now step into Step two: crushing everyone into this competition.

"Now, let's just stay low and think that we're just friends. Sounds like a deal." Amy said to Sugar, telling her to lay low on their alliance.

"Deal." Sugar confirmed. The two bad girls walked straight ahead into separate ways, meaning that their hell-bent on murdering their rivals. But then, the 'strongest alliance' will soon realize that they ... are both incompetent to be honest, meaning that don't even know on what they're doing. I pity them. I really, really pity them.

* * *

 **Confessional: Two of the Author's most hated characters making an alliance. Huh, interesting.**

 **Amy:** Now that I have Sugar into my alliance, there's no way anyone is going to beat us as we're the strongest alliance in the history of Total Drama. Our alliance will be called ... "Beauty and the Beast" because A) I'm "Beauty" because I'm obviously more beautiful than those ugly-ass losers and B) Sugar is more "Beast" because well, she is a beast. Oh yes, when we combine together, you get the "strongest alliance." Easy as that. There's no my disgusting excuse of my clone Samey will never defeat us since she's all alone with no Jasmine to help. And I enjoy every second laughing at _her_ death. Oh yes, I will.

 **Sugar:** We're the strongest alliance we ever had. That means we will crush everyone out of this pageant, except for mah wizard, including that pink-stealing bitch ... Ella (She glares at the camera and cringes at the thought of her rival's name) And also that pageant-stealing whore Sky. At this point, they'll all be gone. G-A-W-N! GONE!

 **Andrew:** Hey, I bet you fifty bucks to see if the "strongest alliance" can last long for only _**two**_ episodes. There is no way they can try eliminating their team. In fact, one of them won't survive for at least one elimination.

* * *

 **(Beautiful Songbirds)**

* * *

For the Beautiful Songbirds, let's just say that they have a pretty good morning for them as the members of the team are almost enjoying the forest and making new friendships.

 **(Beverly, Brick, and Dakota)**

Dakota is analyzing on her old and new teammates as if she is studying to see on what their

"Hello, ma'am. Enjoying the day in the forest." Brick asked Dakota.

"Yes, I am, Brick." She replied. "Hey, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"What I'm saying is if you're interested in being in my own group?" Dakota offered to Brick, who looked confused.

"Um ... you mean an alliance." Brick corrected her.

"What?! No, I mean, an offering of my friendship to you. Not an alliance, I promise you that." Dakota assured Brick.

"Oh, okay." Brick said in relief.

"I'll give a deal, Brick. If you stick with me, then I'll promise to bring you to the merge."

"I don't know about this. After all, you're weren't even on my team the last time we met." Brick reminded her on what happened in Revenge of the Island.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. I mean, obviously someone here will be offering a friendship with me. Just like 'B' for example. 'B', I'm friends with you, right." Dakota scoffed at Brick before turning to 'B' and asking him a question.

His response to her question was a resounding "I don't know."

"See? I'm now friends with him, I think you should do the same thing as he did, Brick." Dakota said in denial.

"Yeah, I'll think about it, Dakota, you might be rushing in on things. But for right now, it was nice talking to you, ma'am." Brick promised Dakota his thinking before smiling at her with his greeting.

Once his back was turned, Dakota thought while scowling to herself, _"Damn it ..."_

* * *

 **Confessional: Dakota needs to take note on body language.**

 **B (or known as** **Beverly):** (Writes on a clipboard that says, "Seriously, Dakota? I have no idea what you're talking about.")

 **Dakota:** Damn it, I was this close to having Brick into my own alliance. Well, I'll just give him more time to see if he can contribute with me.

 **Brick:** I don't know if I can be an alliance with her. I didn't even talk to her last season. So for this season, I will make certain allies, but for now, I'll make friends first

* * *

 **(Dawn and Ella)**

Ella danced through her way into the forest singing and having fun with her animal friends as she is enjoying the wonders in the forest of Boney Island, although you can clearly see that Boney Island is nothing, but darkness. She, however, doesn't care and continues

 _~Oh jolly, what a good day it has been. I'm on a team full of new friends and I hope I'll make the day will be better.~_

As she is done singing, she came across someone who seemed similar to her. Well, she doesn't look similar to her based on her appearance. What makes it _so_ similar to her is the personality of an animal lover, minus the singing part and that _someone_ is none other than ... Dawn, who is just enjoying walking through the forest indeed. So she decided to walk up to her.

"Um ... hello." Ella called out to Dawn, trying to get her attention.

"Hello, friend." Dawn greeted to Ella.

"Do you love enjoying the wonders of the forest?" Ella asked with her usual smile.

"Yes, I do. In fact, I know how you like to sing." Dawn replied.

"How do you know?" Ella asked in complete surprise.

"I can read auras. Since the day I was born, I have this special gift and I love your aura. We are like sisters as we share similarities to each other." Dawn explained about her aura-reading abilities.

"That's just interesting. So, do you want to be friends with me?" Ella offered her value of friendship to Dawn, in which she gladly accepted.

"Sure thing. Oh, by the way, my name is Dawn, it was nice meeting you, Ella." Dawn greeted with her name.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you ... Dawn." Ella smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional: Two animal lovers being friends. Awesome!**

 **Ella:** (With her animal friends) At first, I was the only one on Total Drama who have ever loved animals and nature. But now I found someone that shares the same interests as me. I think I've found my best friend ever.

 **Dawn:** Ella is like a sister to me based on her aura such as innocence and purity although there's something familiar with her. I just don't remember how.

* * *

 **(Sammy and Zoey)**

Zoey has, for some reason, no trouble looking someone to make friends with, despite her only friends Mike and Cameron are on different teams. It seemed how her team is very friendly considering how she was the runner-up of All-Stars and very friendly. But sometimes it's not enough when you see a loner just walking alone and Sammy is one of them, who seemed very nervous to the fact that she has mixed feelings. Part of her is happy is that Amy is not on her team, Part of her is just had that her only friends Jasmine and Shawn is on the same team as _her_ , which means she has having trouble making a new friend other than them.

As Sammy is looking someone to befriend with, she came across Zoey, who is walking across the forest smiling at them. So she decided to walk up to her.

"Hi." Sammy nervously greeted as she approaches her.

"Oh hi. What do you want?" Zoey greeted her back before asking her a question.

"Um, I was just wondering ... if you can offer my friendship ... to you." Sammy offered her.

"Of course, I can offer your friendship to you. My name is Zoey and what's your name?." Zoey said smiling to her.

"It's Sammy." Sammy called her name.

"That's a nice name." Zoey complimented.

"Thanks. Nobody ever called me my real name besides _Samey._ " Sammy thanked her being happy that someone (besides Jasmine and Shawn) called her real name besides _Samey_ , her nickname.

"Wait. Your name is _Samey_?" Zoey asked her.

"No. That is not my real name. It's just that my twin sister Amy gets everyone to call me that ... _name._ " Sammy assured her.

"Oh sorry about that. Your twin sister sounds pretty mean." Zoey frowned.

"You don't have to apologize. If you watched last season, you can clearly see that my twin sister does everything to get me out of her existence." Sammy confessed to Zoey.

"That is just horrible. I mean, no person should ever do that. Zoey murmured.

"I know, but she does everything she can to be the Alpha one. I guess, I'll always be the Omega one." Sammy sadly murmured.

"You know, you don't have to listen to what your sister says. The one thing you should do is to be your own person. That's my only advice to you." Zoey advised Sammy her own advice.

"Wow, thanks. I never knew someone like you can say such things." Sammy reported in surprise.

"Thank you, well, it was nice meeting with you." Zoey once again greeted her again.

"It was nice meeting you too, um ... Zoey." Sammy greeted Zoey. Finally, someone besides Jasmine, really wants to befriend her for the sake being. _"I can't believe this is really happening."_ She thought as if her season would be her biggest chance to show her annoying sister of who she is and luckily, there's someone out there to help her be a better person ... and that's the nice redhead Zoey.

* * *

 **Confessional: Wow, Sammy has made an another friend.**

 **Sammy:** Wow, someone other than Jasmine, wants to be friends with me. Nobody wanted me to be friends with someone because they all thought I'm the lesser Amy. Maybe this team won't be bad after all.

 **Zoey:** To be honest, I was told to come back to the show. But I'm here to make friends, not make alliances. Hopefully, I'll try as I could to rank somewhere in-between, because I was in the final three _twice_.

* * *

 **(Rodney and Topher)**

Rodney and Topher are busy talking about what happened last season. Their individual goals hasn't been fulfilled yet, meaning this season will be time to complete it (or at least).

 _"Hmm, since Jasmine is already dating Shawn, the only two options that are left are Amy and Scarlett, but they are both on different teams. What should I do?"_ Rodney thought to himself and notices Topher doing something with his phone.

"Hey, Topher, what are you doing?" Rodney asked Topher, who is texting to the producers to audition for being a host. It seems that Topher still has Chris' phone.

"Nothing much. Just to see how I can be fit for the host next season." Topher replied shrugging.

"A host for next season? I think you need to let go of this. I mean, look at the new host Andrew, he seems very nice."

"I know, but I kind of doubt he'll act my former idol Chris. That jerk, he should have shown better than to mess former fan boys like me." Topher grumbled.

"Oh don't worry, I'm pretty sure the new guy will be likeable." Rodney assured him.

"I hope so." He replied in hope that Andrew won't act like that jerk Chris McLame (Okay, why do I keep saying that ... it's pronounced Chris McLean for god's sake, sorry about that, folks).

"So what are you going to do this season?" He asked Topher.

"What I'm going to do this season is to hope ask Andrew successfully to be the host." Topher replied.

"I doubt that. For me, my goal is to get someone who shares the same feelings as me. Hopefully, I'll get one before the end of the season. Should you do the same thing?" He claimed before asking him.

"Perhaps, you're right, I should get a girlfriend. I mean, all of those girls in our team looked nice enough. But I don't know which one to pick." Topher admitted having trouble deciding to pick someone to be his girlfriend.

"I know, you should try getting Ella as your girlfriend. She seems nice enough to you." Rodney proclaimed to him referring to Ella, who is already dancing through the forest.

"Well, she seems nice enough. But I'm not sure about this." Topher said, looking quite unsure.

"Don't worry, man. I'll give you enough time to think about it, alright. But for now, the search for getting someone to love me starts now." Rodney proclaimed before declaring his quest for love that will start right now. As he walked right in front of him, Topher looked at Ella with such curiosity.

"Well, he's right, she sure does look nice ... and real pretty though." Topher said to himself admitting his own feelings to the princess indeed.

* * *

 **Confessional: I smell early Ship Tease.**

 **Rodney:** (sighs in happiness) Don't you just _love_ the fact that someone admits your own feelings and just loves you from the start? The moral is ... never love rush into you, they need to be taken slow and steady such as in the case of Topher.

 **Topher:** To be honest, Ella does look pretty, but I didn't talk to her last season since I was just focusing , so this just gives me a chance to talk to her. But I have my own plans, such as getting a job as the host and begging Andrew to select me. I'll admit there is a chance it might happen.

* * *

 **(Chris McLean's Rejects)**

* * *

If the Athletic Midnighters had been neutral to each other and the Beautiful Songbirds having a good friendship, then Chris McLean's Rejects would have things far too good for them. And by far too good, I mean disastrous ... and bad. You'll see what I mean ... and yes, it will include a slap fight.

 **(Dave and Staci)**

Dave is walking to the forest scowling as he crosses his arms, thinking on what happened last season. Staci, however, is finding someone to be alliance with her and

 _"This is so not fair."_ Dave thought to himself. _"All I wanted in the show is to have fun and get a girlfriend. Then, that douche Chris puts of video of Sky having a boyfriend in her audition tape. I mean, how is that possible?"_

"Due to what happened, I doubt me and Sky would get together again. Hopefully, the new host would be satisfying." Dave muttered to himself.

"Hey, what are you doing." A voice called out, scaring Dave. That voice belong to Staci.

"AAAAHHHHH! Don't creep on me like that. Why don't you go back into annoying people with your lies?" Dave exclaimed before grumbling on her.

"I'm way overpass that, thank you." Staci admitted in annoyance.

"What do you want? Can't you see that I'm in the middle of sulking to myself?" Dave grumbled in annoyance.

"Well, I want to tell you something ..." Staci starts to say something.

"About what?" Dave asked.

"About an alliance." Staci finished her sentence.

"Okay, I'm with you. What is the main part of it?"

"The main part in _our_ own alliance is to crush the others and win the million dollars." Staci explained to Dave.

"I don't know about that. I mean, I doesn't know if I can trust a girl like you. Reminds me of Sky." Dave groaned, remembering what happened last season.

"Hey, don't try to act all misogynistic on me. Just because I'm a girl doesn't you get to trust me." Staci exclaimed in annoyance.

"Sorry, it's just that I had a pretty bad run on girls last season." Dave apologized right away.

"That's okay, I get that. So I'll make a deal with you. If you join in an alliance with me, I'll help you get back together with the love of your life." Staci offered.

"You mean Sky." Dave corrected her.

"That's what I meant." Staci said.

"I don't know about this." Dave murmured, looking unsure.

"Look, I have your back when you're confronting Sky. So again, will you join me?" Staci insisted before asking him to join her alliance.

"Ah, sure." Dave confirmed to Staci.

"Thanks, I knew you can count on me." Staci said with a smile while hiding a dark smirk under his radar. _"Soon, this game will be mine as I will crush everyone that ever doubted me as the annoying fat chick who tells false things about **her** family." _

* * *

**Confessional: A compulsive liar and a normal guy being an alliance together. Talk about an odd alliance.**

 **Dave:** I don't know if I should trust her or not as if being in alliance with someone who was in last place in her debut season. She offered me a deal to help me and Sky get back together. But I doubt that, so I'll probably need to get a few more days to mature myself over what happened in the finale.

 **Staci:** Ah, yes, I have someone in my own alliance. If me and Dave stay within yards to each other, then this game will be mine. (She laughs evilly)

* * *

 **(Leonard and Max)**

While Dave and Staci are agreeing to alliance (sort of), Leonard and Max are seen arguing to see who is the better 'wizard' or 'evil person' to say the least.

"You should know that I should be called the 'Evil Overlord' and I will use it to take you down into this competition." Max said with great hostility towards him.

"Oh yeah, well, my wizard skills will defeat your 'evil wannabe-ness'." Leonard yelled, grabbing his fake wand and pointing it towards Max.

"How dare you call me an 'evil wannabe', you wizard wannabe." Max yelled, pointing his finger at him.

"Oh yeah, how would you like it if I call you a 'gnome'?" Leonard asked.

"Well, at least, I don't have a girlfriend who is just as disgusting as that _fat man_ from Total Drama Island." Max taunted while smirking.

"You mean Owen?!" Leonard answered.

"Yes, and I mean that." Max answered.

"Well, at least, I'm not an idiot who tries way too hard to be evil all the time." Leonard counter-attacked Max's taunt.

"I do not." Barked Max. "I can assure you that you're not a real wizard at all."

"Shut up, I'm the real wizard and I use my wizard powers right now to defeat you." Leonard barked at Max.

"I like to see you try, fake wizard." Max sneered at him.

"Very well then." Leonard declared. "I will show you ... ultimate wizard power ... POWDERED CONFETTI!" He yelled before throwing an explosive package of powdered confetti into Max.

POOF! BOOM!

By the time he threw it into him, Max screamed being thrown by the explosive powered confetti. As a result, when the smoke cleared, it revealed Max being covered in powder with bits of confetti into him. Once it was done, Leonard smiled proud and taunted him.

"Ha." Leonard laughed. "Not so much of an evil overlord, are you?"

"Alright fine, I will give you something more evil. For I have found the most evillest, most deadly object that will make Chuck Norris wet his pants, I present to you ..." Max laughed before pulling his 'deadly weapon' out.

"... The fork!"

Leonard looked at his "deadly weapon" and snickered.

"The fork?! The fork! That's your _deadly_ weapon. I doubt that it will be used against professional wizards like me. So why don't you-"

Before Leonard can finish his sentence, Max flung the fork at an increasing velocity.

SMACK!

Leonard was smacked in the face by the fork that was flung by Max.

"OW, that hurts." Leonard cried while clutching his nose in pain.

"Ha, how's that for an evil person, dumb one. Very deadly, am I right?" Laughed Max standing haughty and proud.

"Deadly?! How is that ... _deadly_?! You just a threw a fork at me and nothing else." Leonard said in annoyance.

"So what? It's deadly unlike your stupid confetti and wizard attacks." Max sneered.

"WHAT?!" Leonard shouted. "You take that back, you evil wannabe."

"NEVER, YOU WIZARD WANNABE." Max yelled, refusing to apologize.

"OH YES, YOU WILL, YOU EVIL LOSER!" Leonard yelled, insulting Max.

"HEY, EVIL IS NO LOSER, YOU'RE THE DUMB LOSER!" Max insulted back at him, causing Leonard to gasp.

"I'M NOT A DUMB LOSER!" Leonard yelled.

"YES, YOU ARE!" Max yelled back.

"NO, I'M NOT!" Leonard yelled back again.

"YES, YOU ARE!" Max yelled back again.

"NO, I'M NOT!" Leonard yelled back for the third time.

"YES. YOU. ARE!" Max yelled back at him for the third and final time.

"You shall take back from saying that real wizards are losers, or else my wizard skills will rain upon your demented soul." Leonard threatened at Max, who just raised his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, well, you will refrain from saying that evil is a loser, mortal or else, the evil will crumble upon you." Max threatened back at Leonard.

"Oh yeah, well bring it, gnome." Leonard declared.

"Oh, it is on." Max declared.

The two stared at each other for a brief moment before engaging in a slap fight while grunting and screaming pain of cries at the same time.

* * *

 **Confessional: Wizard Wannabe vs. Evil Wannabe - ROUND 1! FIGHT! (Intimates Announcer from Mortal Kombat)**

 **Leonard: (covered in slap bruises)** That short guy definitely knows how to slap real and powerful wizards like me. But he should be aware that his evilness would be overruled by my professional wizard skills. He should pity me.

 **Max: (covered in slap bruises)** That wizard fool sure knows how to slap humble and handsome evil masters like me. But he should be aware that _my_ evilness shall be overruling his absurd wizardry. He should fear me.

* * *

 **(Scarlett and Scott)**

As Leonard and Max are too busy slap fighting each other, Scarlett is seen looking at the fight in annoyance while Scott is just walking at the forest looking just straight ahead not caring about the challenge at all.

"Ugh. This team is so insufferable." Scarlett muttered in annoyance. "How am I suppose to deal with this right now if I have such incompetent people?"

She looked around her teammates to see if any of them interested her. After a few minutes of looking, she found someone to make an alliance for and that's Scott, who is just again walking the forest not caring about this, at all.

"Three years in Total Drama, and already, it's starting to make me nervous after what happened the last time I was here. I just hope Fang doesn't come here to torture me again. I already had enough of that. I'll make sure I'll go as I can to win the million dollars, again." Scott grumbled to himself.

"Hello, Scott." A voice called out. Scott stopped for a moment and turned around to see Scarlett waving at him.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Scott asked her in surprise.

"It's simple, I watched Total Drama Revenge of the Island and All-Stars during my time into house arrest." Scarlett replied to Scott's answer.

"House arrest?" Scott asked curiously.

"It's a long story ... now back to topic, I liked how you played the game in Revenge of the Island. Too bad, that idea was very tacky as if your throwing challenges just to be a one-man team." Scarlett repeated to Scott about his past tactics.

"Yeah, it was a stupid idea, but for me, at least it's original. What is it that you want?" Scott admitted before asking her a question.

"Well, to be honest, I know that I'm the brain and you're the brawn. So combining them together will make one alliance they'll never forget." Scarlett assured.

"Fine, go on." Scott murmured, letting Scarlett to continue her plan.

"If we win the million dollars, I promised we'll split the money for our own lifetime. Sounds like a deal." She requested.

"If taking out the guys just to win the million dollars ... Deal." Scott decided before giving a handshake to her.

"Excellent choice, young man." Scarlett said with a smile before thinking to herself grinning evilly, _"For now before I crush you into the merge."_

 _"This rocks, now I have someone to backstab with and it's gonna be her that's the victim."_ Scott also thought to himself also grinning evilly. To be sure, it's an alliance they'll never forget. Never. Not even once.

* * *

 **Confessional: Achievement unlocked - Make an alliance with those of the same hair color.**

 **Scarlett:** Now that I have that dirt-eating guy into our alliance, we'll be ready by now to crush everyone just like how I created robotic toys that made my brother still traumatized to this day. As long as he doesn't start throwing challenges just for a stupid reason, then I feel confident that this alliance will work out.

 **Scott:** Okay, now that I have her into my alliance, both of us are ready to shatter this competition just like my pappy said, "What goes down _must_ go down." As long as she's doesn't turn into a crazy psychopath ready to kill everyone including me, then I'll be fine.

* * *

 **(Beardo, Cameron, and Sam)**

Cameron and Sam are talking about their lives after Total Drama while Beardo is busy playing sound effects.

"So, what did you do after you went home?" Sam asked to Cameron, curious on what he did back home after Total Drama All-Stars.

"I don't know. At home, I just watched cartoons and any type of documentary." Cameron replied to his question.

"For me, I just stayed home and played some Ninja Squad II on my Swii console. Never knew how things would go that way."

"Well, I have a feeling I won't last long into this competition because I felt like I overstayed my welcome into this show." Cameron admitted in concern. "Hopefully, I'll last whenever I can as much as possible."

"Yeah, I mean, let's just hope I can make it to the merge this time since _this is_ called Total Drama Redemption. Am I right?" Sam said.

"Good point about that, Sam." Cameron agreed on what he said. "Hey, wasn't that beatbox guy following us right now?" He inquired as he notice Beardo following them.

"Oh yeah, I think that's Beardo, the one who made these impressive beatboxes. Let me see if I can talk to him." Sam replied. "Hey, Beardo, we're you going to say something to us."

Beardo nodded yes and decided to open his mouth. But the moment he opened his mouth, he seemed to lost his words. He groaned in annoyance as he now couldn't find the words he was about to say.

"It's okay if you lost your words. Well, you can talk to us later." Cameron seemed to tell him that.

"What was he trying to say?" Sam inquired to Cameron.

"I do not know." Cameron replied.

* * *

 **Confessional: Aw, Beardo didn't even get to talk a lot. What a shame.**

 **Beardo:** Damn, I was about to say something to those guys, but then I lost my words. Oh man ...

 **Cameron:** It's okay if someone is too shy to talk about it. I mean, I get shy when it comes to such things that I've never wanted to talk about. But as they say, "Actions speak louder than words."

 **Sam:** Yeah, I don't know on what he trying to say something to us.

* * *

As the three teams were talking to each other, a loud speaker came in and it said, **"Hey, kids, how is you're _little_ walk going so far ..." **

"Boring as hell. When do we start running like a race so that Lamey can know why she such a sore loser in life?" Jo replied sarcastically before asking him a question that she once again insulting Amy again by calling her a sore loser.

"SHUT UP!" Amy screamed at Jo like a little girl throwing a temper tantrum. "WHY DO YOU KEEP INSULTING ME LIKE THIS? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INSULT YOUR SUPERIORS LIKE ME!"

"Superior? Yeah, right. That's what they all say, Lamey." Jo smirked at her, causing Amy to fume even more and even more humiliation as some people to laugh at her.

 **"Quiet! Now since you're halfway to the hundred-mile, we're now to the running part. If you're team crosses the finish line, then the winning team will get a mystery award."** Andrew explained to the teams as they cheered knowing which team will win in the race.

 **"Now, on your mark, get set ..."** The contestants were at their ready-to-run stance before being interrupted by Andrew again.

 **"Oh, and more thing ..."** Andrew said on the loud speaker. **"I almost forgot ... there is a mysterious monster that inside Boney Island right at the Fun Zone. No one knows it. But I want you to know this, whenever you near the monster, you always make sure to be quiet because even the tiniest sound can set them off in a frenzy. Like this."** Andrew said to the contestants in the loud speaker before blowing an airhorn that made all the contestants covered their ears. As he was done blowing the airhorn, a roar came out as some trees began to topple to one another.

 **"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE FINISH LINE IS RIGHT BY THE DOCKS!"** Andrew's voice shouted.

The contestants have no time to be told twice as they ran away for their lives from this 'monster.'

* * *

 **(Docks of Boney Island)**

On the center of Boney Island, Andrew is standing there with three human-sized boxes behind him and behind those human-sized boxes are three team podiums across the lake. The first two members who arrive were Athletic Midnighters' Jo and Lightning who seemed very closely competitive to the finish line. In the end, it was Jo who finished the line first, but for Lightning however, he thought that he was in first place, but he's soon about to find out.

"HA!" Lightning laughed. "How does it feel to be in second place, you-" He stopped for a moment when he sees Jo first ... again. "But ... how is this possible?"

"I don't know, you'll just never know how second place can get you so bad." Jo just shrugged it off, causing Lightning to swear at himself.

Soon after, the other competitors arrived and as they were tired out, Andrew said to them, "What's the _fake_ challenge fun?"

"Crazy, I could've just run around like ... and wait a minute, do you just say that the challenge was fake?"

"As a matter-of-fact ... yes." Andrew replied, causing everyone to be shocked.

"Wait a second, you mean the challenge wasn't real, after all, especially the mystery award." Shawn said in a tone of unhappiness.

"Yes and no. The mystery award still exists and it will determine the winner of today's real challenge." Andrew insisted to the contestants. "A challenge involving a quiz that will determine who is better at reading Total Drama fanfiction and knowing their authors."

"Ooh, this oughta be interesting." Topher sarcastically said.

"Oh come on, Topher, I'm pretty sure the challenge _will_ be interesting." Rodney assured him.

"Yes, because who doesn't want to see new people on the way." Ella smiled at Topher, causing Sugar to silently growl at her behind.

 _"It's time to soil her plan starting tomorrow ..."_ Sugar thought to herself while glaring at her in pure hatred before growing a wicked grin.

* * *

 **Confessional: A challenge involving Total Drama fanfiction. This gotta be interesting.**

 **Andrew:** I can assure you that there's still a mysterious monster right in the Fun Zone, but I can't identify it since the producers told me not to go into the deep end of the Fun Zone since they told me that it's as dangerous as a nuclear bomb. I don't know if they're telling the truth or not. And yes, I read Total Drama fanfiction, do you have a problem with that?

 **Topher:** Seriously, a challenge that involves Total Drama fanfiction. How original of you, Andrew? How original ...

 **Shawn:** Hopefully, I'll meet that Kobold Necromancer guy, he seems pretty cool, I guess.

* * *

"Excuse me, but why are those three boxes behind you?" Cameron asked Andrew, pointing at the three human-shaped boxes.

"Oh, this." Andrew mentioned to Cameron about the boxes. "Those boxes are actually Total Drama fanfic authors inside and we're about to find out ... right after the break."

A lot of the campers groaned and some of them started complaining.

"Ah what, you mean right after the break ... can we do this right now?" Mike complained before asking Andrew.

"Uh ... no. Who will reveal those three boxes behind me? Who will win the first challenge? Who will-" Andrew began to ask his closing statements before being pushed by Sugar.

"-get Ella eliminated? Well, that would be me, the greatest pageant-" Sugar declared proud before being pushed by Andrew.

"get Sugar to shut up being the worst pageant girl ever?" Andrew declared annoyed that Sugar interrupted his closing questions.

"Hey! How dare you-" Sugar yelled at him before being knocked out with a tranquillizer in hand.

"Man, I love this tranquillizer. What was I saying? Oh yeah? Who will be the first person on the team to be eliminated? How will the contestants fare? Find out in the next chapter or part of TOTAL. DRAMA. REDEMPTION!" Andrew announced as the island is zoomed out, showing the camera.

"Seriously ..." Dakota said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, now you're saying 'seriously' in an annoyed tone. How original of you, Dakota." He grumbled to her sarcastically.

"Shut up, Andrew. Why do you have to save all the shocking moments yourself?" Dakota snapped at him.

"I don't know, you tell me."

* * *

There has been changes to this chapter. I mean, if you look at Chapter 1, you can see that it's completely different from this chapter considering how I took my time to write this chapter for you guys. So at this point, we're still at the first episode, but don't worry, I can assure you _someone_ will be eliminated in this episode, so look out for the next chapter. Also, there is a poll into my profile. If you haven't vote, then vote right now for this will your chance to vote for _only_ five people to win Total Drama Redemption (although in my profile, it says "pick up to 26 people.") After this, I will remove the poll choice, in which it will be the eliminated contestant. Remember, read and review everybody. Reviews would be appreciated, including constructive criticism. Flames are not intended because I'm working hard on every chapter inspired on my own imagination. (Well, not really, since we're only to two chapters, but who cares).

 **Next Time (for real this time):** The contestants will answer questions about various Total Drama fanfic authors and the contestants themselves, along with a sudden death round by ... of course, answering questions they probably never heard of before. Plus, it will include such hilarious fourth wall bashings.

Until next time we meet again, drawmadness out.


	3. Ep1, Pt 3: The Answers are Insufferable

_Episode 1, Part 3: The Answers Are Insufferable_

 **Author's Journal Entry #3:** drawmadness here about to bring to you another chapter. To be honest, on the previous chapter, I spent the last three weeks trying to work on it. So my new plan is to upload a chapter every **three weeks** on any day until I'm able to get used to writing which means I _will_ shorten my updates, but for now, three weeks is what my due date is. There has been lots of things going on at my school and ready, it's quite stressful trying to balance out between writing FanFiction and going to school. Enough said about the official update pattern and the things about school, let's get started to this chapter because I'm in a great mood to write for your own amusement. Oh, and do you remember the thing below. Yeah, those are review replies that I will be responding to your reviews. Just imagine, mentioning your account name on my fanfic. That would be satisfying and interesting, am I right? One more thing, though, if you haven't make a poll just yet, check on my profile and make your poll right now to vote at least _five_ characters.

 **Review Replies for Chapter 2 (Episode 1, Part 2: Getting to Know Each Other):**

 **DSX62415:** I liked your concept guess that Dawn and Ella knew each other as children, but to tell you the truth right now, those nature lovers don't know each other since childhood. I just included a hint where she met her somewhere, but don't worry, the hint will exclude as the story goes since I want to keep the shocking moments later on into the series. On the DeviantArt Part, you mentioned that there's a relationship between Sky and Scarlett on the user's TDThomasFan725's TDPI Rewrite. I haven't checked it out yet, but I try reading it later as soon as possible.

 **Warning:** This chapter will contain various Total Drama fanfic authors, Total Drama fanfic mentioning, a dumb kid trying to impress his wizard skills, a pageant-deluded girl declaring her revenge, a swift roundhouse kick to the balls, and a whole lot family fun full of fourth wall bashing. Viewer discretion is advised.

Ugh, the questions on this quiz are too hard to answer. Please, someone help me with my quiz, it's too hard.

* * *

Picking up where the previous part have left off stands Andrew still standing with three human-sized cargo boxes. Sugar is still being knocked out by the tranquillizer and the contestants are still waiting patiently to get the camera rolling. As the camera rolls up, Andrew gratefully said to the camera, "Welcome back to TOTAL. DRAMA. REDEMPTION! So far, there have been interactions between the RI and PI contestants and they have been interesting. Now it's the time to reveal who are those Total Drama fanfic authors that are inside of these boxes. Shall we begin?"

"Can we hurry this up?" Jo asked impatiently.

"You don't have to yell about it. Anyway, who can tell me who's inside the first box? I'll give you a hint, he's a guy who is just in his teenage years, and have written Total Drama Chaos, a competition based on 1st and 2nd generation, and Despair Island, a re-imagining version of Total Drama Island with a dark twist that involves execution. Who is the person inside of the first box?"

The contestants yelled out their answer randomly.

"Winter-Rae. I'm first. The answer is correct. I win." Amy yelled first and stand proudly at her "answer" crossing her arms.

"No. And it's a boy, not a girl." Andrew corrected her.

"WHAT?!" Amy yelled in anger. "THIS IS NOT FAIR! I DEMAND A REDO!"

"You snooze, you lose, Amy." Andrew said, causing Amy to fume even more and making Jo snicker at her.

"I got this. Is it DeliriousDisposition?" Scott asked.

"No, it's not him, either." Andrew corrected him, causing Scott to scowl quietly.

"Knifez. The person inside of the box is the person who goes by the name of Knifez." Dawn answered.

"You are ... CORRECT! The person inside the first box is Knifez." Andrew proudly declared.

"Help! Someone get me out of here!" The person from the inside of the first box shouted while banging through the cargo box walls.

"Sure do, buddy." Andrew replied as grabs his crowbar to open the cargo box indeed. After a few minutes of tugging in the cargo box with a crowbar, it finally managed to crack the open freeing the person inside.

The person inside was revealed to be a teen with shaggy black hair with a black shirt and blue jeans and that person is known as "Knifez."

"What the f*ck is wrong with you?!" Knifez shouted, looking very pissed off. "Who are you and why did you kidnap me to put me into this show?"

"Oh, well, to tell you the truth. I didn't kidnap you. You just wanted to be on the show just to meet your favorite characters." Andrew replied.

"What?! I never said that." Knifez yelled in denial.

"Well, since you're in the show, I guess you're going to stick around until the challenge is over." He stated.

"Fine. Which team should I be in?" Knifez sighed before asking him on which team should be.

"As a helper for this challenge, you will be in ... The Beautiful Songbirds." He declared.

Knifez glanced around at his team, and just shrugged it off as he walked over to the second team in which he is greeted with hugs, handshakes, and a short song.

 _"Oh, man, why can't I be in the Athletic Midnighters?"_ He thought to himself.

"Don't worry, young man. Everything will be fine." A voice said behind him. He went wide-eyed as he sees Dawn placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, thanks. I appreciate that." Knifez muttered.

* * *

 **Confessional: Did Knifez being his own knifes today? I'm pretty sure**

 **Knifez:** (He sighs) Just when I thought I was going to be in the Athletic Midnighters, I ended up on the Beautiful Songbirds team, in which the team looks okay, it's just that they are ... too nice, I guess. The only person on this team I can trust on is Dawn, because she's adorable, kind, mystical, and so much character that is too good to go waste. She also has a sweet, nice, round ass, perfect hips, and- (He soon stops after he realized on he had said and immediately stares at the camera.)

 **Knifez:** (grabs ahold of the camera and desperately trying to remove it) I WANT THAT TAPE BACK! GIVE ME THE TAPE! UGH, HOW DO YOU OPEN THIS THING?!

 **Dawn:** By my standards, I believe this guy will be an advantage to this challenge. Also, I felt that his aura is red, meaning

* * *

"Moving on, up next is a guy with five mental disorders, and has written a couple of series plots, including the Letterz and Tween series. Can you tell me who it is? Beautiful Songbirds, you have already have someone to help you with this challenge. So it's now Athletic Midnighters and Chris McLean's Rejects to answer it." Andrew explained as he moved on to another mystery human-sized cargo box and gave a couple of hints.

"Ooh, I got this, my wizard powers predict that it is ... xebla." Leonard predicted his "wizard powers" to him.

"No, not him."

"Stand aside, fool. My guess is actually-AHHHHHHH!" Max shoved Leonard aside and was about to say his answer before he was being shoved by Sugar, who seemed to be awaken out of her knocked out daze.

"Not on my watch. Don't worry, wizard. I got this one. Ooh, my guess is TheWizardRocks." Sugar answered proudly.

"Hmm ... No, your answer is incorrect." Andrew decided before saying that her answer is incorrect.

"WHAT?! I thought it was the correct answer."

"Uh, no, it's not, 'TheWizardRocks' doesn't exist on the website on FanFiction. So yeah, your answer is incorrect." Andrew stated to her.

"Ooh, that's it, mister, if you don't say that it's correct, then I will-" Sugar threatened at him before being knocked out by a frying pan.

CLANG!

Sugar was knocked out with a frying pan that Andrew is holding. As the other contestants glanced at him, he quickly justified, "What?! She could've taken all day just to threaten me. Besides, we have a pre-start challenge to do. So who can tell me-"

"CragmiteBlaster." Someone said the answer.

"Uh, excuse me?" Andrew asked after being interrupted by a certain someone.

"It's CragmiteBlaster, he's the one who created Total Drama Letterz and Total Drama Tween Tour." Someone, who is revealed to be Cameron, stated the answer.

"You're ... absolutely correct, Cameron. It is CragmiteBlaster. Now to open the box." Andrew declared before using his crowbar again to open the second human-sized crate box.

After a few tugs, the second human-sized cargo box had opened and it revealed someone with brown hair and wears a green shirt with a statue of liberty picture except that the liberty's face is replaced with Noah's (from Total Drama) face and dark blue jeans.

"Oh my god, that was unconformable in here. I can't believe someone asked me to make a cameo appearance in this show." "CragmiteBlaster" grumbled as he got out of the box.

"Wait a second, you're not CragmiteBlaster, you are ... I don't know, who are you?" Andrew shouted to the random guy from the second box.

"The Cheesebub, what are you doing here?" Knifez asked the guy, who is revealed to be called "The Cheesebub."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Some guy told me to stay inside the cargo box and told his plan to me that he wanted to meet that redhead guy Scott." The Cheesebub explained to Knifez's question.

"Wait a second, what do you mean 'some guy'?" Scott asked him.

"Oh, that 'some guy'. He's actually right behind you, Scott, and one more thing, he's actually British, so be careful on him." The Cheesebub warned him.

"Pfft, oh yeah, well, tell that British freak, 'some guy', that he has nothing on me." Scott scoffed before sneering at him.

"Ahem." A voice called out, causing almost everyone, except The Cheesebub to go wide-eyed. "Hey, Scott, can you look over here for a second?"

"Yea-" Scott starts to reply after slowly turning his back, only to receive a swift roundhouse kick to the balls, causing him squeal in pain as he drops down to his knees. Everyone gasped at the scene as a few of them started laughing while others just stared at him.

Scott leveled his head and sees the guy with red hair, wearing a black shirt and blue jeans, glaring at him deathly. He was the guy responsible for kicking him in the balls.

"Ugh ... Who ... are ... you?" Scott asked between moans, demanding an answer.

"I am CragmiteBlaster, the creator of Total Drama Letterz and Total Drama Tween Tour. Considering how I kicked you in the balls was a punishment for your actions in Revenge of the Island. Nobody will insult me. That's my law of the universe." CragmiteBlaster calmly said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Scott exclaimed. "You just kicked me in the balls. How the hell is that you're own law of the universe."

"I have my own reasons." CB said before walking away into the Fun Zone.

"Hey man, where are you going?" Andrew asked.

"... To the Fun Zone." He replied.

"Why the Fun Zone? We have a challenge to do and you're part of the challenge." Andrew exclaimed. However, it was too late as he already disappeared into the fun zone.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but 'The Cheesebub' if that's what you're name is ... you're a helper for Chris McLean's Rejects." Andrew sighed.

"Chris McLean's Rejects? Works for me, I guess." The Cheesebub shrugged as he joined the third team on what is known as Chris McLean's Rejects.

* * *

 **Confessional: CragmiteBlaster will give you an explanation about that _redhead_ ... starting now. **

**CragmiteBlaster:** To give you my explanation on how I kicked Scott in the balls, it starts ... now. You see, it was three years ago in the real world and I was watching Total Drama Revenge of the Island, where I come to the conclusion on how disgusted on how his actions are. I was so disgusted, so despicable at him that I made fanfictions for his bashing just to teach him a lesson. At least, he should be lucky that he's nowhere near this bad as my character _Kasimar_ from Total Drama Letterz, or known, by his real name _Pokey._ The only person worse than Scott and just as bad as Kasimar is that rotten devil Amy. Words cannot describe how disgusting and

 **The Cheesebub:** I don't know why I'm here. But I guess, I'll have to fit in with that team Chris McLean's Rejects. Chris McLean's Rejects? Sounds original to me. I can't believe my friends are on this show and I can't wait for this season. Especially the author of Total Drama Returns himself, the Cheesebub. He's one talented guy, don't you think. He's also handsome and sexy and- (Suddenly, the camera confessional switches to Scott.)

 **Scott:** (Holding an ice pack to his groin) *moan* Aw man, you know, that guy has a really good hard kick there. Ah damn it, this swelling isn't going down, it hurts so much. Why does he have to kick me in the balls _so_ hard?

 **The Cheesebub:** -so hot that it can make fangirls like me faint at the sight of him. I'm a very conceited bastard, heh heh.

* * *

"Alright, we're now down to the final mysterious box." Andrew announced as he pointed to the third and final box. "For the Athletic Midnighters only, who can tell me who's inside of this box. Here's a hint: He's just a normal guy who wrote the most popular story on Total Drama fanfiction, Total Drama Comeback and has written a book, "What (and Who) Kills a Zombie." Can you tell me who it is? The person on this team will win if anyone can guess the correct answer and will get a special reward."

As soon as he was done talking, the Athletic Midnighters quickly shouted their answers (except for Sugar, who is still knocked out by the frying pan) in an desperate attempt to get the special reward.

"UltimateWarriorFan4Ever." Jo shouted.

"No, that's not it." Andrew said.

"Seriously." Jo said annoyed.

"BaconBaka." Sky answered.

"No."

"Asujoll." Lightning answered.

"Seriously, are you even trying?"

"SHA-WHAT?! Of course I am trying. That is the sha-answer, right." Lightning argued.

"No, it isn't."

"Move it, losers. My guess is actually Hugh Takinamee." Amy answered, shoving Lightning in the process.

"Um ... No."

"WHAT THE F***?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT IS THE CORRECT ANSWER!" Amy screamed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I think I hear the sound of me ... NO ONE CARING AND YOU BEING A LOSER! Next ..." Andrew said before shouting.

"You know, Lamey, that's what they all say." Jo sneered behind Amy.

"Stop saying, "That's what they all say, Lamey." For the last time, my name is not Lamey. Can you get my name, right?" Amy hollered.

"You know, you're right. I shouldn't be calling you Lamey ..." Jo muttered, causing Amy to smile.

"... Rather than that, I should call you ... _Evil Twin_ , that's your new name." Jo retorted with a smirk, causing her smile to fade away and instead replaced with an annoyed scowl.

Before she was about to scream, Andrew chimed in, "As much as I love seeing some girl with a mole scream and overreact to wrong answers, we have a challenge to do and it involves trying to guess who's inside the box. Any person on the Athletic Midnighters, do you think you have the right answer?" He pointed to the remaining members of the Athletic Midnighters, which are Anne Maria, Jasmine, Mike, and Shawn.

"Um ... Hellflores." Mike said.

"No."

"Knifez." Anne Maria answered.

"Seriously, we already have Knifez to the other team." Andrew stated.

"Ooh, I know, is it The Kobold Necromancer?!" Shawn guessed. There was immediate silence as soon as he guessed the answer.

"You are ..." He determined the real answer, causing my hopes that it will be incorrect.

"... CORRECT! The guy inside is The Kobold Necromancer. For that, you will get a special reward. Same goes to you, Cameron and Dawn, you get a special reward for guessing the person inside the box correctly." Andrew reported, therefore causing Cameron, Dawn, and Shawn to cheer in excitement while the others have mixed reactions of being disappointed, angry, or graceful that they didn't get a special reward.

A few minutes later (again), it finally opened and it revealed a man who is revealed to be his late twenties. He has brown hair, wears a green hat backwards, a green jacket over a white shirt. That man is known to the legend of Total Drama fanfics ... The Kobold Necromancer.

"Uh, hey guys. Nice to see you." He greeted to the contestants as they greeted with much respect.

"Okay, then, which team should I join?" The Kobold Necromancer (or let's refer to him as TKN) asked.

"You're a helper for the Athletic Midnighters." Andrew decided, causing TKN to step in towards the first team.

"Thanks. I can live with that." TKN said sarcastically as he is greeted with many handshakes and some hugs. He then glanced around Shawn, who looks a lot like him. Well, except the fact that he's in his late 20s, so who knows what?!

* * *

 **Confessional: The legendary TD fanfic author has made an appearance on this fanfic. All hail The Kobold Necromancer.**

 **Amy:** (screaming with rage) ***********************! How dare that ******* called me a _loser_ and how dare that tranny piece of ******* called me an _Evil Twin._ Seriously, why are they treating me like _Samey_? Uh, hello, they should be treating me like the alpha god, not the f***ing omega slave. I swear, if they keep insulting me like this, I'm going to unleash my wrath to them.

 **Jo:** To be honest, as long as I love to torment Lamey all day, I still need her into my alliance in case of an emergency. So I need to keep my back turned at all times, just in case.

 **The Kobold Necromancer:** It seems nice on how I ended up being as a helper for the Athletic Midnighters. Based on the observation that I took notes on my notebook, I have found out that they are more of a neutral team about half of them are negative, and the other half are positive, while one person is definitely neutral. I don't want to tell you about my details about team, right now. For I have a challenge to do. At the end of this episode, I will tell you about my explanations about the team itself. This has been my introduction. The Kobold Necromancer out.

 **Shawn:** Hopefully, me and that Kobold Necromancer guy since we already have similarities to each other and I can easily get along with him.

* * *

"Now that the teams finally have their helpers for this challenge. We shall move on to the official challenge. All of this involves a quiz about the TD fanfic authors. So best be ready by now because it's about to begin." Andrew announced as he tells the three teams to get into their respective team podiums.

 **(Cut to the Center of the Island)**

At the center of the island comes the three big podiums in which the three colors represent the teams: Yellow (Midnighters), Red (Songbirds), and Blue (Rejects) along with their representatives: The Kobold Necromancer (Yellow), Knifez (Red), and The Cheesebub (Blue). Standing on the center is the none other than host himself.

"Okay, team, here's an analysis for this challenge: Each team has their own representative colors and helpers as all of you are competing in a brain quiz that will involve facts about ... ahem, your helpers and other Total Drama facts along with you guys. These questions will be read by those flash cards I'm holding right now, and when I finish reading the question, quickly press the big red button. The person from each team who presses the button first has their shot at trying to answer the question, however, there is a fifteen second time limit, so answer wisely. If a contestant from any team answers it correctly, they will earn one point and can take out their own team member. The final three for each team standing will face a sudden death round. Are we clear about this?" Andrew explained the challenge to the contestants. They nodded in approval.

"Good. Now let's get started. Here is the first question for the Athletic Midnighters: What is the first Total Drama fanfic to reach a thousand reviews?" Andrew asked.

The button pressed and it revealed to be Shawn, "Total Drama Comeback."

"Correct, Shawn. Who do you want to take out for this challenge?" He asked Shawn.

"It's got to be Sugar, since she's really useless and incredibly unfit for the team." Shawn stated.

"Agreed. Got to go with Sugar." Sky agreed with him.

"Definitely." Jasmine agreed.

"WHAT?!" Sugar yelled, apparently woken up from her knocked out daze again. "I heard that. Ain't no way I'm bein' out of this team quiz. You need me."

"I'll agree with zombie nut over here. You're deemed pretty insufferable to our team and there's any good chances you might get the answer wrong." Jo reasoned.

"Sha-Lightning agrees this with her, for once this time." Lightning retorted.

"Me too." Anne Maria said.

"Me three. I mean, she's not that useful, to be honest." Mike said.

"So all in favor of taking Sugar out of this challenge?!" Andrew asked the team. Most of the Athletic Midnighters, except for Amy, raised their hands.

"It's official, Sugar is out for this challenge. Go sit at the benches until the challenge is over." He stated, causing Sugar to growl with intensity.

"Fine. But y'all are going to regret taking me out for this challenge. Who knows what questions are going to be, especially where it involves something pageant stuff?" Sugar threatened her team with a glare.

"Just shut the f**k up and sit down." Jo snapped. Sugar just growled and sat down by the bleachers, crossing her arms with a pout.

* * *

 **Confessional: Just look at the Total Drama TV Tropes with the section YMMV through the letters "A-C." You'll see what I mean.**

 **Shawn:** I guess I did the right thing in getting Sugar out for this challenge. I mean, she's rates poorly in almost every area she has and don't even get me started on her singing. Her "singing" is what you call is simply ear-grating and obnoxious. Nuff said about her, moving on.

 **Sugar:** Stupid team. They'll all regret taking me out for this challenge. They'll _all_ regret it.

* * *

"Now for the Beautiful Songbirds. Here is the question: What is this story where the contestants were eliminated by execution?" Andrew asked.

All of the Beautiful Songbirds buzzed at the same time, but Dakota buzzed in first.

"Despair Island." She said confidentially.

"Correct. Who do you want to take out this time?" Andrew declared before asking her.

"I'm choosing Rodney." Dakota said.

"Aw, man, I didn't even get a chance to say anything. Well, looks like I'll be watching you guys in the bleachers." Rodney groaned before sitting down to the bleachers with Sugar.

* * *

 **Confessional: It's all in for one.**

 **Rodney:** Hey, what I can say? I can't judge a lady by its smartness. (Chuckles nervously)

 **Dakota:** Judging by my own strategies, I need to find way to take out our weakest links in the competition, such as Sammy, for example. (She suddenly heards an angry knock on the door.

 **Amy:** (from outside the confessional) IT'S SAMEY!

 **Dakota:** (groans in annoyance) I know what I said. Ugh, the nerve of that idiot.

* * *

"It's time for Chris McLean's Rejects turn." Andrew declared. "Your question is ... what is the season of Total Drama that CragmiteBlaster referred to as "The Season That Must Not Be Named."

All of them from buzzed, but Cameron buzzed first.

"It's Total Drama World Tour." He answered.

"You are correct, Cameron, it is Total Drama World Tour. Who do you want to take out for this challenge?"

"Um, I'm saying ... Leonard."

"Darn it. I should've known this would happen. Well, I guess I should my wizard powers flow to see who would win such as me defeating a dragon." Leonard admitted in defeat.

"To tell you the truth, my mortal enemy. You are not a real wizard." Max argued.

"Yes, I am, fool, you shall watch." Leonard declared.

"Oh it is on." Max declared.

"Kill him, wizard. Show him your flawless skills." Sugar proudly shouted.

"Shut up, you blubbering buffoon. Don't you see evil is talking to your deluded wizard?" Max barked.

"Hey, he is not deluded. I'll have you know he is the best wizard in the-" Sugar assured before being interrupted by Andrew.

"Blah, blah, blah, now all of you shut up and let's get moving on to the challenge." Andrew yelled.

* * *

 **Confessional: Leonard and Max being hilarious rivals. Very hilarious.**

 **Cameron:** I watched Pahkitew Island last season, so I definitely know on what the contestants are considering how I took notes on the contestants.

 **Max:** He thinks that wizard wannabe is a real wizard. Tomorrow, I will _truly_ show him the ways of the evil.

 **Leonard:** That evil wannabe may got away for today, but starting tomorrow, he will fear my awesome LARPER skills just as that.

* * *

"Alright, let's try to keep things in order, okay. Now for the Athletic Midnighters, what place did Ezekiel had in Total Drama Comeback?" He asked the team.

Mike buzzed in.

"Um, ... 22nd place."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mike, but the correct answer is that he was in 3rd place. Geez, know your facts about fanfiction." Andrew corrected.

"I don't know even what fanfiction means." Mike whined.

"Whatever. You're out of this challenge, now go sit down by the bleachers." Andrew ordered Mike before telling the contestants, "Oh, and one more thing, if you get the answer incorrect, you will be out automatically, so be careful when answering the questions."

This rule caused almost everyone to gasp as he grinned, "Now we're cooking."

* * *

 **Confessional: This will be a challenge to remember or not ...**

 **Mike:** Well, it could've been worse ... (He then gasps and turns into the mysterious persona again) **... Oh, it worse alright HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Staci:** Why am I not surprised?

* * *

"Beautiful Songbirds, answer this question. "True or False. Does Knifez really like Ella?" Andrew asked.

Most of the Beautiful Songbirds buzzed in, but Zoey buzzed in first.

"I'll say it's true." Zoey answered.

"No. It's false. Sorry, Zoey, but you're out." Andrew corrected, causing Ella to gasp.

"Wait a second, you hate Ella?" Brick asked him.

"As a matter of fact ... yes." Knifez admitted.

"Why do you hate me so much? You're not going to murder me, right." Ella gasped.

"Oh, please, I'm not going to murder you, I promise that." Knifez assured her.

* * *

 **Confessional: Oh boy ...**

 **Knifez:** Look, just because I hate Ella doesn't mean I go insane whenever I'm near her. Trust me, whenever I near someone I hate, I don't yell at my hatred straight into their faces.

 **Ella:** Oh, dear man. Why does he hate me so much? (The animals become saddened) Every person needs a little good in themselves. So heavy hearted, this calls for a song. (This animals beam as she started singing) _~This poor soul needs to make some love and I will help him find a lighter path.~_

 **Knifez:** (covers his ears in annoyance and cries) Oh my god, I want her gone right now. Why does the Total Drama production team even made her in the first place? WHY?!

 **Dawn:** I'll be honest, I can assure you the Author is trying to get Ella some development when he realizes that she is already fully developed.

 **Author:** Hey, don't ask me, it's just for the sake of plot. Everyone has their opinions on the contestants themselves. Trust me, a little spoiler alert: You'll be seeing Ella in a whole new direction later in this series. That I promise you. For now, let's get back to the story, shall we?

* * *

"Chris McLean's Rejects, I'll turn to you. Which contestant from Total Drama Tween Tour has Dissociative Identity Disorder?" Andrew asked, who just shrugged from what happened.

Max buzzed in.

"It's got to be Jethro." He guessed.

"No, Max, the answer is Pandora which means you're out." He corrected Max.

"Damn, it looks like my evilness has take the better of me." Max said.

"Oh don't worry, at least it could've been worse." Andrew assured. Max just groaned and sat down by the bleachers.

Meanwhile, Jethro, who had mysteriously came from the forest, overheard that super villain's answer.

"What the hell? I don't have DID. That guy must be an idiot for this." He muttered.

* * *

 **Confessional: Jethro and Pandora from Tween Tour will make a cameo in three, two ...**

 **Jethro:** (Crosses his arms and scoffs) Seriously, how come that idiot doesn't know I don't have Dissociative Identity Disorder, when really Pandora has one and I'm the one with cybernetic limbs and- (His eyes suddenly went wide as he stops speaking.) Wait a second, how the hell did I get here? Alright, where is that guy who put here into this confessional? HELLO! COME ON OUT, YOU PRICK! AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN! (He kicks the confessional door open and storms out)

 **Pandora:** How did I get here? The last time I saw before I slept was that I was cuddling next to Jarvis in bed and then ... (Suddenly, she shudders and lightly gasped as she reverts with dark bags under her eyes) **I kidnap that dirty rat Jethro and put him into Boney Island along with Pandora herself. That sweet, wonderful place is like a playground to me, I can't wait to release all of those monsters in the Fun Zone. Oh, sweet, crybaby Pandora, she'll be crying once she'll realize that I'll release those monsters in the Fun Zone and I will enjoy while she tries to help those poor souls.** **Heheheheheheh!**

* * *

"Hmm, you know what, this is getting repetitive. From now on, I'll just turn to the teams in order: Midnighters, Songbirds, and finally, Rejects. Now for the Midnighters, what is TKN's real name?" Andrew said before asking the Athletic Midnighters.

Amy buzzed in first.

"Um, Shawn?!" Amy answered with a smile.

"Ooh, I'm afraid it's incorrect. His real name is actually Michael." Andrew corrected.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?!" Amy exclaimed.

"It's a quiz. You're supposed to know what it is, Amy. Go sit by the benches until the challenge is over." Andrew ordered, causing Amy to scowl.

"Gah, you're all useless." Amy scowled.

"Geez, _Evil Twin,_ calm down, it's just a game." Jo retorted.

"JUST A GAME?! IT'S JUST A GAME! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M THE BEST AT EVERYTHING! INCLUDING QUIZZES!" Amy screamed.

"Can you please abusing the caps lock? It's starting to annoy me to death, just like you are, Lamey."

"F***!" Amy yelled before storming over to the bleachers.

* * *

 **Confessional: The author wishes to read TKN's novel, "What (and Who) Kills a Zombie?"**

 **The Kobold Necromancer (or known as TKN):** In case you didn't know, yes, my name is actually Michael. If you think that my _real_ name is Shawn, due to how we know things about zombies, then it's your mistake, not mine.

 **Amy:** I swear, if Jo insults me one more time ...

 **Jo:** You know, I should tone down the insults on her. I'll insult her whenever it's necessary. But then again, it'll be a real pleasure tormenting her to death while she lasts.

* * *

"Songbirds, what place did Dawn get in Total Drama Chaos?"

Most of the Songbirds buzzed in, but Brick buzzed in first.

"17th place." Brick said.

"Correct. Who are you taking out?" Andrew asked.

"Dawn. Nothing personal, sorry about that." Brick apologized.

"It's okay, Brick, I understand that." Dawn smiled before stepping out of the podium to sit down by the bleachers.

"Okay, now things are starting to heat up around here. Now onto the Rejects." Andrew grinned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Nothing personal.**

 **Knifez:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dawn, why do you have to be so eliminated? (He stops for a moment) Oh, wait a minute, this is a challenge, which means Dawn isn't eliminated just yet. Oh, man, why am I feeling so awkward today? But still. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Brick:** It had to be done. Trust me, if there's anything I would do to take someone out into this challenge, it's got to be Dawn. Nothing personal, again, though.

 **Dawn:** By the sense of Brick's aura, I can tell that I'm usually not a competitive person when it comes to quizzes, so that's that, apparently.

* * *

"Okay, Rejects. Next question before the first round ends." Andrew said as he turned to the third team before asking, "What is the real name of Kasimar from Total Drama Letterz?"

Most of them from that team buzzed in, but Beardo said his answer first.

"Danny." He yelled. "It's got to be Danny."

"Not quite, I'm afraid it's incorrect." Andrew decided. "The correct answer is that his real name is actually Pokey."

"Seriously, his real name is Pokey?" Beardo asked. "How can't I remember that?" He muttered before sitting down to the bleachers.

* * *

 **Confessional: Yay, now Pokey gets to make a cameo ... Er, I mean Kasimar.**

 **Scott:** (laughs uncontrollably) Seriously, his real name is Pokey. I wonder if his middle name is Henrietta.

 **Kasimar:** (Scowls at the camera) Shut up. Just because my real name isn't Kasimar doesn't mean my _real_ full name is Pokey Henrietta McSkeen. (He pauses in shock on what he says) Oh no no no, wait. Cut that line out, right now. If you don't, I'll break your bones and uses them as swords. Also, how the f**k did I get here all of a sudden? Am I on drugs for this? I seriously need to stop smoking weed and starting using _my_ own sense of reality, you know, such as making jokes about dead babies.

 **'Pandora' (Bedlam): Did I also forgot to mention I kidnap that complete loser Pokey. He's a monster _and_ a loser. I love it. Heheheheheheh! **

* * *

"Now, that the first round is over, we'll move on to the second round." Andrew announced, causing everyone to be surprised.

"Wait a second, do you mean first round?" Scarlett asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Yes, and I mean that the first round is over. Now we're moving on to the second round. Instead of the information that will be about the authors and their fanfics, it will be about the show in general." Andrew explained.

"So, what are you saying is that, there are three rounds?" Cameron asked.

"I am one hundred percent honest and as you can see, the first round will consist of facts about your helpers and their fanfics. The second round, in which I explained earlier, is about the show in general, and the third round also known as the sudden death round, will be questions about things you never heard of before." Andrew explained to everyone about the whole challenge.

"So, why didn't you tell us before the challenge even started?"

"Because I'm forgetful at times and I usually try to pick up explanations about the challenge, okay. Especially the Author keep changing his mind where challenges have already started. " Andrew bellowed.

Hey, shut up. I'm also forgetful at times and I'm usually a changer in stories.

"Andrew ... did you just talk to the author?" Topher asked in surprise.

"Well, he started it ..." He replied. "Anyway, let's move on to the second round and I can tell ya, this will be interesting."

"Okay, let's start off, of course, the Athletic Midnighters." Andrew said as he turned to the first team.

* * *

 **Confessional: Aw man, he didn't mention that the round starts after every _nine_ people are eliminated for this challenge. Trent will be so disappointed. **

**Lightning:** Time for Lightning to strike in and out like thunder and rain. SHA-BAM, BITCHES! (Pumps his muscles in the air)

 **Dakota:** Second round, huh ... I can tell you things are about to heat up around here ... (She then glares at the camera) and I don't mean that in a _sexual_ way.

 **Scott:** Hmm, a intensity for their place in the sudden death round ... Interesting. Might as well step up my own skills to get through this round.

* * *

"Midnighters, first question of the second round ..." Andrew said. "Who was eliminated in the episode 7 of Revenge of the Island? Hint: Two people were eliminated in this episode. Who are they?"

All of the members in that team buzzed in specifically, but in the end, it was Lightning, who buzzed in first.

"Lightning knows this. It's Brick and Anne Maria." He shouted in excitement

"You are correct, Lightning." Andrew declared.

"SHA-YEAH!" He cheered.

"Alright, who do you want to eliminate for this challenge?" He asked Lightning.

Lightning thinks around for a moment before deciding on what to eliminate. "Lightning has decided ... to eliminate that zombie guy for this challenge."

"What? Aw, man, I should've known this would happen." Shawn said in disappointment as Jasmine gasped at him.

"None taken." Andrew said as Shawn walked over to the bleachers. Meanwhile, Jo, is having thoughts.

 _"That's odd."_ She thought. _"I thought Lightning was going to eliminate me. But I guess that will probably happen if me and him are in the final two in the sudden death round."_

* * *

 **Confessional: So many strategic moves for Lightning.**

 **Lightning:** You know, it was kinda easy taking him out, he's basically a threat to me. Besides, he already won that 'special reward,' so that means he doesn't need one again. The reason I didn't eliminate Jo for this challenge is because I was thinking, if me and Jo were able to face ourselves in the sudden death round, then Lightning will fight through those walls using my ultimate skills, weakening the bitch right here on out. So, yeah, that's my explanation for it.

 **Jo:** Oh, I probably definitely know this is happening. Bring is on, Lightning. Bring. It. On. Show me how worthy you are and maybe I'll spare you from elimination.

 **Shawn:** Well, that could've been worse ... I think.

* * *

"Now Songbirds, I'll turn to you." Andrew declared as he asked a question from his flash cards. "The question is ... Who had hesitated to shock the other team in episode four of Pahkitew Island."

Ella buzzed in first.

"Um ... me." She answered nervously.

"Correct. Geez, I wonder why you didn't shock the other team. It's a challenge, not a pacifist challenge." Andrew corrected before proclaiming.

"But I don't want to hurt anyone. It's just too mean to shock someone who's really nice." Ella reasoned him.

"Yeah, whatever. Who do you want to take someone out for this challenge?" He asked her.

As a result on what he asked, Ella had a lot of trouble deciding to figure out whether to eliminate someone out for this round. However, in the end, she decided to say one thing ...

"I'm taking myself out for this challenge." She declared, causing her team to gasp.

"Wait a second, you're forfeiting yourself out for this challenge?" Dakota inquired her.

"Yes, I'm forfeiting myself. I wish the best of luck for you." Ella replied before dancing over to the bleachers.

"Well, that was interesting. Don't you think, Topher?" Sammy said facing Topher, who is currently facing to where Ella was sitting.

"I can't believe, but I'm saying this ..." Topher mumbled "... I think I'm in love."

"Uh, Topher?" Sammy inquired in concern, causing Topher to snap back into reality.

"Ah, yes, _Samey_ , it was interesting." He quickly replied.

"It's Sammy." She muttered in annoyance.

"Oh, sorry about that. Didn't know it wasn't your real name." He apologized to her.

* * *

 **Confessional: It's too early to confess your crush, Topher.**

 **Topher:** You know, Rodney may be right about me having a crush on her. (He scoffs) Yeah, right, are you kidding me? I don't have a crush on her. It's just that she's ... (starts to sweat nervously and deeply blushes) ... actually nice and has a singing voice that is reminded of a blue bird singing. (He then snaps back to reality) Ugh, can you shut up? I don't want to talk about it.

 **Ella:** (with her bird friends) I know I should've said Topher, but I'm so heavy hearted about this that I decided to do the right thing by eliminating myself out for this challenge since I can't bring myself to eliminate one of my friends.

 **Sammy:** From where I am in this challenge, I felt like I'll have to step up my own game in order to show Amy that I'm not her slave anymore.

* * *

"Huh, that was ... interesting. Sorry, can't think of another word other than 'interesting.' Moving on, Chris McLean's Rejects. Here is your question." Andrew proclaimed before asking the team. "Who is considered a Mary Sue in Total Drama All-Stars?"

Sam buzzed in first.

"Uh, I'm guessing Mike." He guessed.

"No, Sam, it's not Mike, the correct answer is Zoey to which she certainly has no development right at the start of the series to the point where she won challenges without any problems at all." Andrew reported.

"Um, Andrew. I can tell you that I'm not a Mary Sue. It's just have these skills for last season, okay." Zoey assured him.

"Yeah, right. Sam, since you've got the answer incorrect, you are out for this challenge." Andrew declared.

"Sit down at the bleachers and wait until the challenge is over." He ordered him.

"Well, least I did try something." Sam groaned as walked down to the bleachers.

* * *

 **Confessional: Zoey is a Mary Sue? I need to re-watch All-Stars to see this.**

 **Sam:** That's odd. From what I've watched All-Stars after my elimination, she came to the finale with winning three challenges, all of which consists of her randomly.

 **Zoey:** Hey, I can tell you right now that I'm just simply ... non-perfect, to be honest. I have flaws, like where the time where I was trapped in the closet and I yelled Mike to come and save me. See, I'm not a Mary Sue and I just proved it to you.

 **Author:** Yeah, I think she is a Mary Sue.

* * *

"Midnighters. Here is your question." Andrew said as he read through his flash cards. "True or False. Is Sugar is a really good singer?"

Upon hearing the question, Sugar shouted, "Guys, say that the answer is true because I'm the best singer around this pageant."

The Midnighters buzzed in at the same time, but it was Anne Maria, who buzzed in first.

"Um, I'm saying ..." Anne Maria begins her answer and as she noticed Sugar's malicious grin, she decided to play her own game by saying the _correct_ answer.

"... False." She replied, smirking as Sugar dons a shock on her face.

"You are ... CORRECT! The answer is False, considering how her singing style is just terrible." Andrew decided.

"My singin' is not terrible. In fact, my singin' is way better than that princess slut you call Ella." She argued, causing Ella to gasp.

"Does it look like I care to you?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, you should care-" Sugar argued in denial before being interrupted by Andrew again.

"No, I don't." He said. "So, Anne Maria, who do you want to take out for this challenge?"

Anne Maria observed her teammates before deciding, "Um, I'll take out the 'tall Amazon girl.'"

"You mean Jasmine?" He corrected her.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." She replied.

"Alright, Jasmine, you know what to do. Go sit by the bleachers." Andrew ordered.

"Crikey, at least I tried to help the team." Jasmine admitted before removing herself out of the podium and starts to walk to the bleachers.

"You'll all be sorry you try to crossed me." Sugar hissed at her team. "Especially you, Ella."

* * *

 **Confessional: It's all about the Jersey Reject purposes.**

 **Anne Maria:** (Scoffs) Whatever I don't care if the fat bitch ever tries to make a threat on me, I can sing way better than that fat f**k like this. (She clears her throat and then starts to sing) _~You need me on this show because I am the best at everything there is. You need me.~_ (Once she sang at the last word, she sang it with a high note, causing the camera to shake and violently have lens shattered in place)

 **Sugar:** (Growls in frustration) This is not fair. How come they can't realize that I'm the better singer than that whore, Ella. I mean, she sings like a high-pitched bird. Oh, I will find ways to make sure that I can sing way better than them (She smiles maliciously) ... and I just know what to do it ... by murdering the bitch, of course.

 **Ella:** (looks worriedly) Oh dear, I wonder why Sugar wants to kill me. I wanted to be friends with her and everyone else. I hope things will be okay, since I don't want any violence to happen around here. I just want happiness and friendship, that's all I want.

* * *

"Now, things are starting to heat up around here. Now Songbirds, another True or False." Andrew announced before asking a question, "Did Lightning won Revenge of the Island?"

Beverly buzzed his answer. Unfortunately, for him, since he couldn't talk, he had trouble speaking his answer. As a result, he grabbed his pen and paper and wrote, "False."

"That is correct, B, or known as Beverly, although I would expect a verbal response." Andrew insisted.

"But Andrew, you should be reasonable, B doesn't know how to talk to other people. Just look at his aura." Dawn said while in the bleachers, referring to Beverly.

"Whatever," He shrugged. "Just who do you want to take out for this challenge?"

In response, Beverly wrote "Topher."

"Very well, then. Topher, you are out for this challenge." Andrew declared.

"Aw, man, I should've known this would happen." Topher groaned before sitting down to the bleachers to where he sees Ella smiling at him, to which he smiled back. Meanwhile, Lightning is seen scowling upon knowing the answer that he didn't won in Revenge of the Island. _"That should've been me who won last season instead of that guy."_ He thought while glaring far away at Cameron.

* * *

 **Confessional: Enough said, shall we move on.**

 **Lightning:** Sha-What?! Aw, man, why does Beverly need to say false? This is b*******! I did not to lose to that bubble boy Cameron and I can prove it that I can get farther than him. Oh, you just watch.

 **Ella:** Why does Topher looks so nervous? Oh wait, don't tell me. He's in love with me. (She gasps happily) Oh dear, I have just found my prince. I can wait to- (She stops for a moment before calming down) _~No, Ella, calm yourself. You need to get to know him first. Take it slow and don't repeat the same thing what happened last season.~_

 **Beverly:** (He wrote in his pen and paper before turning his notebook for the audience to see. It says, "Well, this is starting to get more intense. Hopefully, Andrew doesn't ask my reason on why I don't speak in the first place because that will be degrading if he ever ask that question." He then shivers in worry.)

* * *

"Alright, four more questions to go until we get to the sudden death round with three people per team." Andrew announced. "Now, here is the question for you, Rejects."

The team looked nervously as he shuffled his own flash cards before randomly picking one. "What is the sum of ROTI places of Dawn and Cameron, and the PI places for Sky and Beardo?"

In response, Scarlett buzzed in her button.

"I'm saying that the answer is twenty-eight." Scarlett answered.

"Correct, Scarlett." Andrew declared and then explained the answer. "In ROTI, Dawn placed 11th and Cameron placed 1st, while in PI, Sky placed 2nd and Beardo placed 14th. So if you add the four numbers together by 11 + 1 + 2 + 14, you get the answer of twenty-eight."

"That sounds reasonable since it's based on numbers." Scarlett replied.

"Who do you want to take out for take this challenge?" Andrew asked her.

"I'd say Cameron." Scarlett stated. "Got to take out the threats as soon as possible."

"I guess my brainiac skills was a threat to you guys." Cameron muttered. "Well, I wish for the best for you guys."

"Hmm, I think that went well although I was expecting him to be out sooner." Dave justified.

"Indeed." Scarlett replied.

* * *

 **Confessional: Brain vs. Brain.**

 **Scarlett:** It's called strategy. The reason why I have to take out Cameron is I know he is smart like me and I know that we both have the same resources. In my young life, I think it's relevant to take him out regardless based on mental ability.

 **Dave:** Something tells me I'm not doing anything. That's because I was staying under the radar most of the time. Since the second round is almost at its finish line, it's time for me to shine through.

* * *

"Three more questions to go and it's one of them." Andrew announced.

"Are you going to repeat the same sentences again?" Scott asked in concern.

"What? I have nothing to say than to just repeat the lines again, okay. Don't expect me to disqualify you from this competition."

"Geez, just asking." Scott muttered. "Because I think you're saying the same lines all over again."

Andrew just shrugged and turned over to the Athletic Midnighters. "Alright, Midnighters, this is your last question for the second round. Remember, teams, only three people per team will make it to the SUDDEN DEATH ROUND! " He stated before shouting at the last three words where the big words "SUDDEN DEATH ROUND!" appear in front of the screen.

"Is it possible to put the giant words on the screen?"

"Who says you don't have to." He replied. "Now, anyway, Midnighters, your question is ..."

The final four members of the team: Anne Maria, Jo, Lightning, and Sky all glanced nervously at Andrew for the question.

"... Who was the second person eliminated after the merge in Revenge of the Island, All-Stars, and Pahkitew Island?"

All of the remaining members roughly buzzed their buttons at the same time.

"... It's Jo (RI), Cameron (AS), and Scarlett (PI)." Someone yelled, revealing to be Sky.

"Sky ..." Andrew said. "... You are ... CORRECT! It's those guys."

Sky let out a sigh of relief while Anne Maria and Lightning looked shocked as Jo looked at her impressed.

"Impressive." She mumbled.

"Now, Sky, who do you want to take out someone for this challenge?" Andrew asked her.

Sky had trouble choosing on who to eliminate as Anne Maria, Jo, and Lightning all glanced nervously at her. But in the end, she decided the fate for this challenge.

"I choose ..." She started. "... Anne Maria."

There was a mixed reactions coming from the three non-correct members of her team.

"Seriously ..." Anne Maria muttered in annoyance.

"Aw, Sha-come on, girl!" Lightning exclaimed. "You could've picked Jo."

"That's because she's in my alliance, Brightning." Jo replied to him.

"Wait a second, you're in an alliance?!" Lightning exclaimed again to Sky. In response,

"But why ...?" He asked.

"Oh, don't worry, Lightning, you'll know later." Jo said putting her hands on his shoulder.

"Yeah, can we cut to the chase and let's get moving on to this challenge because we need two people to eliminate for the second round." Andrew cut them off.

With nothing to say, Anne Maria walked to the bleachers while Jo smirked at Lightning, who dons a shock in his face.

 _"Excellent."_ She thought.

* * *

 **Confessional: So that happened.**

 **Sky:** To be honest, I could've picked Jo. But since I'm in the alliance with her, I have no choice, but to choose two people I don't know. Oh, damn it. Why did I agree to this in the first place? It's only the first episode for god's sake ...

 **Jo:** Excellent. All according to plan.

 **Lightning:** What is wrong with that girl? She could've vote out that bitch Jo. Yeah, I always change topic every now and then. Now Lightning needs to step up my own game and I need to try to eliminate two of those bitches. Seriously.

* * *

"Second round over for the Midnighters, now it's the Songbirds' turn for their own ending of the second round." Andrew announced.

"Are you ready?" He asked. The four remaining Beautiful Songbirds nodded in response.

"Here is your last question for this round, so listen carefully." He stated. "Who hogged all of the screen time right in All-Stars?"

All of the four remaining members all glanced around nervously. Apparently none of them have competed in All-Stars because Beverly, Brick, and Dakota didn't rank high enough to be in Season 5 while Sammy was a new participant in Pahkitew Island.

A few minutes, all of the four roughly buzzed in, but in the end, it was Dakota who buzzed in first.

"I think I'm going to take a wild guess and name of the most common names I know." She proclaimed her answer. "Is it Mike?"

There was silence in there right before Andrew decided the answer.

"You are ..." He reported. "... CORRECT! It is Mike, considering his 'evil' persona Mal hogged all the screen-time."

"Well, for some reason, I saw that one coming." Dakota insisted.

"Now, Dakota, who do you want take out for this challenge?" Andrew asked her.

Just like the others trying to pick who gets out for this challenge, Dakota has trouble trying to decide whether to eliminate the person as she glanced at Beverly, Brick, and Sammy, who in return, gave her a nervous glance.

Finally, she has decided to choose the fate of the three remaining contestants in her team. "I choose ..."

"... Beverly."

"Excellent choice, Dakota." Andrew agreed. "Brick, Dakota, and Sammy, you have secured yourselves in the SUDDEN DEATH ROUND!"

"Sorry, Beverly, nothing personal as I stated that you can't talk." Dakota apologized to Beverly, who in return, gave a gesture that said, "It's okay, Dakota, I understand." With that, he moved himself out of the podium and walked right into the bleachers. Meanwhile, though, Amy is seen seething with rage, angry that Sammy is in the sudden death round.

 _"Are you f**king kidding me?"_ She thought madly.

* * *

 **Confessional: ... And to think Beverly is in her 'alliance.' Well, not really.**

 **Dakota:** It had to be done. Honestly, I don't think B can do the sudden death round since really, he can't even talk. But more or less, I need him into my alliance along with Brick. That way, the three of us will be unstoppable at the voting ceremony and the challenges itself. (She stops for a moment before saying again) What? It's called strategy, not dictatorship.

 **Beverly:** (He just shrugs and wrote in his pen and paper that says, "Well, Dakota has a good point considering I'm unable to talk and really, I have trouble having a verbal response when it comes to questions. So yeah, I'm going to leave right now." He then sighs and walks out of the confessional.)

 **Amy:** (screaming with rage) F*****! WHY DID DAKOTA SAVE _SAMEY_? F*****! F**K THIS GAME! F**K! THIS! GAME! (She then calms down for a moment before seething) You haven't just seen it just yet. Starting tomorrow, I will make sure the people will realize that I'm the **_god_** at this game, especially that tranny piece of s*** Jo. They'll all see ... (She smiles maniacally) They'll all see ...

* * *

"We're now down to the final round. It's now or never, Rejects. One more member out for this challenge and the sudden death round will be sealed." Andrew stated. "Here is your question, so remember to listen carefully. True or False. Is Ella actually a princess?"

Upon hearing the question, Dave, Scarlett, Scott, and Staci all roughly buzzed in their buttons.

"False." Dave answered.

"False." Scarlett answered.

"False." Scott answered.

"True." Staci answered.

"Ooh. We have the final loser in the second." Andrew declared. "Staci, you are out the challenge."

"F**k." Staci cursed. "And to me thinking Ella is actually is a real princess."

"Well, that happened. Now go-" Andrew stated being interrupted by Staci.

"I know. Sit in the bleachers." She snapped in annoyance before standing up and walking to the bleachers.

"Um, Andrew, I'm not sure I'm saying this, but ..." Ella starts to say something, but somehow she lost her words.

"But what?" Andrew inquired her.

"... Nothing." Ella finished, not wanting to speak more.

* * *

 **Confessional: Is Ella _really_ a true princess? Or is the princess thing just a façade? **

**Ella:** Well, you see, I always wanted to be a princess. You know, just to escape my troubled life. I don't what happened, but it happened when the day my mother died ... of something I can't remember. Something I can not foresee. This is why I'm so emotional all the time, people just don't someone who is more into fantasy than reality. My mother and father is the only one that ever loved me. No one else did, because they thought I was a freak. (Tears starts to escalate through her eyes as she starts seething in anger.) I hate reality, I hate it so much ... (More tears then start to stream through her eyes as she storms out of the confessional, crying.)

 **Staci:** Damn it, I was so close to make it to the sudden death round. At least I did try to contribute the team, none or less. Hopefully, our team can win based on strategy itself.

* * *

"Okay, the participant places for the SUDDEN DEATH ROUND has been sealed." Andrew declared. "We will start the sudden death round when ..."

"... the commercial break ends." On what he said, the participants groan hearing that the sudden death round will start later.

"Don't tell me, we're doing this again." Jo groaned.

"Yes, we are." Andrew replied.

"Can we just do it right now?" Scott inquired.

"No way. My rules. Who will win in the SUDDEN DEATH ROUND? Who will be shocked when they'll realize some things left unknown? What seems to be Ella's case? I guess we'll never know. And furthermore-"

"Hey, what about us?" a voice asked, revealing to be Knifez, who is sitting in the separate bleachers with TKN and The Cheesebub.

"Yeah, man, you can't just leave us like this." TKN reported.

"He's right. The Cheesebub needs to find that author of Total Drama Returns." The Cheesebub agreed.

"Oh sorry about that. I forgot almost you guys after you appeared halfway through the chapter. Anyway, will the authors ever get screen time? How did Jethro and Pandora from Tween Tour and Kasimar from Letterz get into Boney Island? Will the author get sued by CragmiteBlaster for stealing his characters? Will Knifez keep his fantasies with Dawn?"

"Hey." Knifez yelled in annoyance.

"Will the Cheesebub ever find the author? Will TKN ever observe the Athletic Midnighters? And Finally, what is CragmiteBlaster doing in the Fun Zone? Find out the answers in the next exciting chapter of ..." Andrew is done finishing his monologue before shouting the title as the camera zooms out revealing Boney Island. "... TOTAL! DRAMA! REDEMPTION!"

* * *

Still in the Challenge (so far): The SUDDEN DEATH ROUND Participants.

 **Athletic Midnighters:** Jo, Lightning, and Sky.

 **Beautiful Songbirds:** Brick, Dakota, and Sammy.

 **Chris McLean's Rejects:** Dave, Scarlett, and Scott.

* * *

This has got the longest chapter so far by ten hundred thousand words. Well, it took longer than expected considering how I'm working hard to shorten my updates and getting used to fight over writer's block. Apparently, there has been a few changes to this. That said, there will be no elimination for this episode. I promise you that someone will be eliminated in the next episode. That's a promise I'm willing to take. I've done it. I have officially made the authors have cameo appearances into this fanfic. Really, they are actually my favorite authors who inspire me to write the story in which I am writing today, mainly CragmiteBlaster indeed. There are also some mentioning authors in the Total Drama community as some of them wrote very good stories including DeliriousDisposition, Winter-Rae, Hugh Takinamee, and more. Now that this chapter is done, we have one more to complete this episode and I will move on to the next episode. So stay tuned. Remember, there is a poll in my profile. Vote for at least _five_ characters for the possible winner of Total Drama Redemption.

* * *

 **Next Time:** It's a sudden death round and the questions are getting harder as the challenge goes on. But when the questions in this round are just more than normal questions, there are worse things to come, more than death, especially when they get little darker facts.

Until the next chapter arrives, drawmadness out.


	4. Ep 1, Pt 4: Sudden Death Round

_Episode 1, Part 4: Sudden Death Round_

 **Author's Journal Entry #4:** Hello, my readers, drawmadness here to give you a special offer: a new chapter, of course. Insisting that I was able to finish it in about two weeks, I think I shall keep writing just for the sake of originality itself. We're finishing the first episode and I can't possibly wait for the next episode to come. As I'll state this, this will pretty much of a more of a balanced season (or at least). Much like how it will go in the next two installments that I planned on. Enough of that, I'll say this. No matter what happens if this story ever gets delayed, I can promise you that this story _will_ be finished. I have everything planned including the elimination order. Of course, I'm not spoiling it for you because it will ruin everything. I'm pretty sure you don't want a story that spoils everything in-between. Hopefully, I might finish this chapter before or after Halloween because I want to give this one a surprising upload for you readers.

 **Review Replies for Chapter 4 (Episode 1, Part 3: The Answers are Insufferable): **

**DSX62415:** Her past is more than that. I hope I don't try to overestimate readers like you because like overestimating someone's past might spoil the whole story indeed. But yes, Ella did have a troubled past ... but her past is more troubled than that. As I said later in this series, things will get more tense and sooner or later, it won't be the same as it used to be. Also, I have read "The Fairy Tale Princess," where it showed some foreshadowing to her life, but not that much because a more darker secret is held within her. It's too early to discuss this right now. And yes, she may _or_ may not get farther, but we shall see.

 **Warning:** This chapter will contain reasons why the author keeps making false promises (in which it will never happen because he's a changer), some questions that are very uncalled for, dramatic changes to the team that will start in the next episode, mentions of Justin Bieber and Hannah Montana (Miley Cyrus), and a horrifying text message. You shall be warned, my friend.

Time for the SUDDEN DEATH ROUND!

* * *

The camera is turned on again and it reveals Andrew talking to someone on the phone. "Okay, Veronica, I'll take care of Azure once this episode is over. I'll have to call you back, later. Love you, honey." As he hung up on the phone, he turned into the camera and shouted, "Hello, guys, welcome back to the TOTAL! DRAMA! REDEMPTION! The SUDDEN DEATH ROUND begins where questions will be things that the participants will not know of."

"It's about time." Dakota proclaimed. "Who were you talking to, your mom?"

"For your information, I was talking to my wife, so that's none of your business." He reported. "Besides, we have a challenge to do and it finally involves the ... SUDDEN DEATH ROUND!"

"The sudden death round." Jo scoffed. "How sudden is that?"

"That, my friend, will be explained right now." Andrew declared. "As you can see, the SUDDEN DEATH ROUND is about your questions of your personal life that will either leave you hanging your mouths open. Here are the rules."

He then starts to explain the remaining participants, "In this challenge, there have been a few changes prior to the last previous two rounds. Instead of voting out your own teammates, you are voting any person from any team. However, if you get the answer incorrect, you will _still_ be automatically eliminated in this challenge. So keep in mind."

Scott raised his hand and Andrew pointed to him. "Yes, Scott?"

"So what you're saying is that we can vote out any person on any team?" He inquired.

"Yes, it is." Andrew replied.

"Also, one more thing, there is a last and final round. There are about three spots secured for the final round. If you can survive for at least all six questions in the SUDDEN DEATH ROUND, then you will move on to the final round." He explained one more rule to the contestants before finally starting the SUDDEN DEATH ROUND. "Alright, contestants,

* * *

 **Confessional: It's SUDDEN DEATH ROUND time!**

 **Brick:** Never knew how I stayed my ground the whole time. Now that the sudden death round is starting, it's time for the soldier to shine like a madman.

 **Dakota:** Time for me to push people's buttons without question. That way, I will secure myself into the final round and nobody is going to stop me.

 **Dave:** Just when I thought I wasn't going to make it, I'm already in the sudden death round. Seriously, the 'sudden death round'? What's so _sudden_ about that? Is it _sudden_ that I'm going to be eliminated before Sky. Yeah, like that's ever going to happen. Not that I need it or something.

 **Jo:** (Scoffs) Oh yeah, bring it on. Do your worst, Andrew. Bring. It. _On._

 **Lightning:** Damn it, it's time for Lightning to show those losers the way of the Lightning. SHA-(He is then cut off when the boulders starts crashing to the confessional area, hitting Lightning in the process) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Sammy:** Yeah, I stayed under the radar the whole time. This may be real chance to show Amy that she won't dominate me no more. (Looks at the destroyed confessional) What happened to the confessional?

 **Scarlett:** Hmm, things are starting to get intense as the questions are getting harder. Luckily, my intellectual skills will surely make our victory right where we get our immunity.

 **Scott:** Here is my plan for this round. I'll stay under the radar and when I answer the question correctly, I'll make sure to vote the weakest link and I will have a chance into the final round. Sounds like a good strategy.

 **Sky:** I can't believe I'm in the sudden death round. Hopefully, I'll try my best as I could to know questions I've never heard of, especially if I'm in an alliance with Jo. But if it means something, I'll do it no matter what it takes.

* * *

"Alright, teams, now listen carefully to the question." Andrew said in a voice of authority. "Who is this contestant known for making singing covers of Evanescence?"

All of the contestants were very unsure what to say since they don't know any information about the contestants because it's only the first episode and they don't even know each other. As they realized that in the sudden death round (I'm putting in lower-case words), when Andrew said that he will put questions they never heard of before, he mean it, indicating that they never know who is responsible for it. But in the end, it was Scott who buzzed the button first.

"It's Sammy." He answered confidently.

There was moments of silence and before Scott realized it, Andrew spoke up, "You are ..."

"... CORRECT! It is Sammy. How did you know this, Scott?" He declared before asking Scott.

"Because I watched some of her videos whenever I get bored." He replied to Andrew's question.

"Well ... That's nice to know." Jasmine retorted before glancing at Sammy. "So, Sammy, you were the one who sang those covers?"

Sammy's response was a nod. Meanwhile, Amy just snarled in anger being pissed that she's obviously the way "better" singer than her.

 _"Samey cannot sing. I can sing way better than her."_ She thought.

"So, Scott," Andrew started. "Who do you want to take out for this challenge? Remember, it can be any person."

Scott choose his fate wisely, "I choose Brick. Since he's too much of a threat to handle."

"Very well, then." Andrew decided. "Brick, you're officially out of the SUDDEN DEATH ROUND challenge. Go sit by the bleachers."

"Well, I guess I was too much of a threat for this challenge." Brick admitted before walking away to sit at the bleachers with the people who have been eliminated in this challenge and lost their chance at the participation at the SUDDEN DEATH ROUND.

* * *

 **Confessional: _~Wake me up. Wake me up inside.~_**

 **Scott:** (Wearing an Evanescence shirt) So yeah, I watched Sammy's singing covers. At first, when I watched them, I thought it was a joke. But later that night, I watched them again just to give it another chance and I really, I never thought she can sing like Courtney. (He stops for a moment and retorts) Uh ... well, not that ... it's that ... Just shut up. In short, I actually liked her videos and I usually watched them whenever I'm bored. Oh, and about the part when I took out Brick for the challenge. Yeah, it had to be done because Brick might have the right answers and he will beat us

 **Jo:** Damn it, how the hell am I supposed to know about this? (He sighs) I guess this is why it's called "SUDDEN DEATH ROUND." The questions are so _sudden_ that it feels you're feeling like writing _death_ on a piece of _round_ paper.

 **Sammy:** I have a confession to make and yes, I did sing those covers. It's a great stress reliever for whenever I'm feeling depressed or bored. Either way, I did it just to relieve the pain I received from ... my sister. Also, Evanescence is actually my favorite band of all time considering the music feels right into the pained feelings. It's actually a really great band, you should check them out sometime whenever ... you, um, have the chance.

 **Ella:** I never knew Sammy can sing like me. She's a lot like me, except for the clothing style but for the singing style. Oh joy, she's my like my best friend like Dawn, but I've never even talk to her, so maybe later afternoon I can talk to her about being friends. But for now, this calls for a song. (She starts to sing when suddenly the camera turns to static)

* * *

"Now do you guys _know_ that this is called the SUDDEN DEATH ROUND?!" Andrew smirked. "The questions are so _sudden_ that it feels you're feeling like writing death on a piece of _round_ paper.

"You know I already said it in the confessional, you know that." Jo reminded.

"Whatever." He just shrugged. "Let's move on to the next question. We only have five questions to go and then we'll move on to the final round."

The participants gulped as the intensity of the challenge starts to increase. Andrew shuffled his own flash cards and picked a random one.

"Next question," He announced. "Who tried to mix country and rap in a music video and ends up getting a lot of dislikes on YouTube?"

Roughly most of the participants all buzzed in their buttons first, but in the end, it was Jo.

"You mean 'the fat bitch.'" She answered.

"F**k you." Staci seethed from the bleachers, looking pissed.

"Okay, which 'fat bitch'?" Andrew inquired. "Sugar or Staci?"

"Seriously." Staci groaned.

"I choose ..." Jo said. "... Sugar."

"Jo, you are ..." Andrew began her sentence.

"WRONG!" Sugar yelled angrily from the bleachers. "IT'S WRONG!"

"... CORRECT!" Andrew finished it with a decision. "It is Sugar, considering how I say this earlier. It's impossible to mix country and rap."

"Oh, come on." Sugar shouted. "It is possible to mix those two together. It's rude to know you don't have taste in mah music."

"I do have a taste in music. What do yours do? Do they record your song inside a barnyard?" Andrew asked in such an insulting way.

"No, I don't." She bellowed.

"This is getting ridiculous." Andrew said in boredom as he took out his walkie-talkie. "Chef, can you come down here and escort her into the nursing room. She pretty much needs to _calm_ down of her overestimated hatred and anger."

"Right on it." Chef immediately replied over the walkie-talkie. There was moments of silence before a scream came, _"COME OVER HERE, YOU ANNOYING BITCH!"_ All of the contestants turned to see Chef running towards Sugar, who was stunned for a moment before trying to run away. But Chef had beat her to it as he tackled her and carried her around his shoulders.

"But Imma Pageant Queen. I don't deserve to go to the nursing room to calm down." Sugar screamed beating her fists on Chef's back. "In fact, the pageant queen should scream at the untrue facts about me and planning to win this game."

"Ah, thanks girl. I needed that back massage." Chef sighed happily as he is feeling nothing more than relaxation rather than pain even when it's her throwing a couple of hard punches at his back and still no avail.

"Keep going, girl. I'm not done with that back massage. Ouch, not _that_ hard. Ah, yeah, it feels better." He commented on Sugar's "massaging" on him as he escorted her into the

* * *

 **Confessional:** **It's Chef's time for the very brief spotlight.**

 **Sugar:** (Seething with rage) Stupid show. Stupid Andrew. Stupid princess whore Ella. I'll show that Andrew guy that I will be the best pageant queen in the whole universe. They'll all be- (She is suddenly cut off as the camera turns to static.)

 **Chef:** Ever since Revenge of the Island started, I've been getting less screen-time as it was mostly focused on the contestants and Chris himself. This continued in All-Stars and Pahkitew Island, where I mostly become filler. But this time, I won't be filler anymore. This season, I'll try to get equal screen-time as the contestants and the host. That way, I'll try to know the production team that I'm also involved in the show ... and that starts now. Hopefully, it will work.

* * *

As Sugar is escorted out of the bleachers to the hospital area in order to calm down, Andrew just shrugged at the situation and continued the challenge onwards.

"Alright, guys. Let's get back to the sudden death round, shall we." He insisted. The remaining participants nodded in agreement. "Since Jo was unable to decide whether to eliminate because of the interruption that Sugar caused, instead we're going to have _two_ people eliminated from this round. It sounds fair to me and the rest of you."

"Now, that's out of the way. We'll move on the third question." Andrew said as he pulled another flash card. "Next question ... What person has tried to do a break-dance in their room, but has failed and ended up crashing their own room in the process? Who is it?"

The participants all buzzed in at the same time, but it was one person who answered.

"It's Cameron." A voice said, revealing to be Sammy.

"Yeah, not quite, Sammy. The correct answer is actually Lightning. So that means you're out." Andrew declared, causing Sammy to groan, but retains her graceful demeanour.

"To tell you the truth, Lightning tried to break-dance in my room, but I ended messing it up breaking the lamp, costing me a hundred dollars worth of repair." Lightning added.

"Also, Jo, since you didn't get a chance to eliminate someone for this round, now you have the chance to." Andrew stated to Jo.

"I choose Scott." She replied.

"F**k." Scott cursed.

"Alright, it's official. Sammy and Scott are out of this challenge." Andrew declared. "Just three more people to go and we will have our fourth _and_ final round."

* * *

 **Confessional: Only three more to eliminate ... Just three more ... Need more 'dot, dot, dots."**

 **Scott:** Well, that goes it for me. Damn it, I should've known this would happen. F**k you, Jo, you bitch.

 **Jo:** Yes, three people to eliminate and I'll should secure myself into the final round. Should be easy. Easy as a piece of cake. (She smiles mischievously.)

 **Sammy:** I may have lost the sudden death round, but at least

 **Amy:** Ugh, Samey is supposed to be ashamed of herself. Instead, she is graceful. She should not be graceful, instead she should- (However, just like Sugar's confessional, she is cut off as the camera turns to static.)

* * *

 **(The Other Side of the Bleachers)**

Meanwhile, at the other side of the bleachers, three (or should I say four) mentioned authors are sitting right by the bleachers and they were as you know: Knifez, The Cheesebub, and The Kobold Necromancer (or known as TKN). They are discussing about themselves and their bets at the game.

"Alright, guys, we've all placed our bets to see who can win the SUDDEN DEATH ROUND. I'll go first. My bet is on Lightning." Knifez stated before placing a bet.

"My bet is on ... um, I don't know, Dakota." The Cheesebub bet his placement nervously. "What about you, TKN?"

"Well, since I'm predicting one of the obvious choices of mine will be eliminated in this round. I'm saying that my bets goes on Scarlett. Nothing personal." TKN stated.

"Okay, if one of us loses first, they're going to have to spend the night in the Fun Zone with cragmiteblaster." Knifez explained to the two guys. "Sounds like a deal."

"Deal." The Cheesebub agreed.

"Deal." TKN agreed.

"Now, for now, let's keep watching to see who can win this challenge. I bet the The Cheesebub is going to lose, first." Knifez smirked.

"Shut up, Zane." The Cheesebub said, annoyed.

"Don't call me by my real name ... Scott." Knifez retorted.

"How do you know my real name?" The Cheesebub (Scott) demanded.

"DeviantArt." Knifez (Zane) replied.

"Alright, guys, stop arguing and let's watch the challenge. I don't want any arguments there." TKN requested for The Cheesebub and Knifez to stop fighting.

"That's what I said, alright." Knifez (Zane) retorted.

* * *

 **Confessional: The author's real names are revealed on DeviantArt, seriously.**

 **Knifez (Zane):** My personal favorite Dawn may be eliminated in this challenge, but I can assure you that Lightning will win this challenge because he's hilarious and has a couple of standards by my purpose. It's my opinion after all. (He crosses his arms) Where is cragmiteblaster when you need him?

 **The Cheesebub (Scott):** Damn it, I don't want to lose. But for the sake for me and the author of Total Drama Returns, I shall win this bet and will find the author you know as The Cheesebub.

 **The Kobold Necromancer (TKN) (Michael):** Alright, so the bet is on. I have no doubts or regrets that I might win or lose the bet, but I feel confident that Scarlett will win, eventually. Not to mention zombies. (He pauses before scowling) I'm not Shawn, okay. It's not even my _real_ name.

* * *

"Now, remaining participants. For the next question." Andrew shouted as he pulled out a random flash card as the remaining participants in the SUDDEN DEATH ROUND: Dakota, Dave, Jo, Lightning, Scarlett, and Sky all put their hands closer to the button, waiting for the question to come out. "Which person is a big fan of Justin Bieber?"

All six of them raised their hands and Dakota yelled out immediately, "CHEF!"

"Dakota, you are CORRECT! The correct answer is Chef. It's funny to think how such a grown man listens to a kid who is fifteen years old?" Andrew stated before inquiring about Chef's obsession with Justin Bieber.

"And it's a damn fact you know it." A voice roared, revealing to be Chef Hatchet, who has a large cage right next to him, revealing to be Sugar.

"Uh, Chef, what are you doing here and why is Sugar locked in a cage?" Andrew asked him.

"Simple. She went crazy and tried to murder me using my meat cleaver, so I locked her in a cage." Chef Hatchet replied.

"This is robbing." Sugar yelled while inside the cage. "You let me out this instant or I'll swear I beat the raccoon out of you."

"So back to topic." Chef muttered, ignoring her threats. "Justin Bieber is the best singer that he is certainly a classic just like Hannah Montana."

There were a couple of snickers coming from the bleachers, Chef immediately notices this.

"AND WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT?" Chef roared.

"Because you really liked that bowl-cut freak." Scott replied.

"And that fake-ass singer." Amy sneered.

"One day, when the challenge involving me comes by, you'll all be watching Disney Channel with me. That, I promise you." Chef threatened with a deadly whisper.

"Whatever, like that's going to happen." Topher taunted, causing almost everyone to laugh and making Chef fume in anger.

"Uh, guys, I don't think we should-" Ella starts to argue with the taunting when suddenly, there was an interruption.

"ENOUGH!" A voice bellowed, revealing Andrew. "Now that the another awkward moment is over. Dakota, who you want to eliminate someone for this round?"

"Hmm, I choose ..." She decided. "Sky."

"Damn it." Sky pouted.

"It's official, Sky, you are out of this game." Andrew declared.

"Sorry, guys, no hard feelings." Sky apologized before walking to the bleachers.

"No hard feelings?" Dave asked suspiciously.

* * *

 **Confessional: And to think fangirls like Justin Bieber _and_ Hannah Montana. **

**Chef:** Those little brats don't even know what _real_ music is like. I mean, look at those two idols. They are the most honorable soldiers I have in their lives. They have dedicated their honor, strength, and endurance to put the real music industry into recognition and it worked. (He wipes a tear in his eye) I'm proud of you, Justin Bieber, you bowl-cut freak and you, Hannah Montana, you fake-ass singer. (He salutes to the camera) I salute you and you make the soldier I am today. Now you'll excuse me, I'll be listening to my iPod. (He turns on his iPod and plugs his ears into his headphones and starts to sing through the iPod as Baby by Justin Bieber) _~Baby, baby, baby, oh. Thought you always be mine. Mine.~_

 **Dakota:** Seriously, Chef likes Justin Bieber and Hannah Montana? That's just insufferable. Justin Bieber has written "Baby" and the song is just horrible. I mean, that kid said the word, "Baby" about 55 times. Ugh, and don't even get me started on Hannah Montana, or Miley Cyrus, or whatever. I mean, I listen to pop music and I don't listen to such generic pop music. I like my pop music to be different. Don't even tell me if Chef has posters of _him_ in his bedroom. It'll be creepy to even see one.

 **Dave:** No hard feelings? I bet Sky is trying to conspire against me. (He pauses for a moment) Or maybe ... Ah, I don't know what to say about this.

* * *

"Two more questions to do and it's one of them." Andrew exclaimed before asking a rhetorical question. "Next question ... What contestant burned down the school by using his own chemistry to create a potion?"

"It's obviously Leonard." Scarlett answered as she buzzed in her button.

"Correct. And you went fast on this." Andrew corrected.

"Well, it's because you said "potion" on the question you asked us and it's obviously him." Scarlett explained.

"Now, that it's quick to choose from." Andrew said. "So, who do you want to eliminate in this round?" He asked her.

"I'd say Dave." She replied. "He didn't do anything besides trying to stay under the radar."

"It's okay. I'm already done with this challenge." Dave admitted sarcastically. With that, he walked over to the bleachers as stay far away from Sky.

"One more person to be gone in this challenge ..." Andrew exclaimed. "... And there will the three survivors in the SUDDEN DEATH ROUND!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Soon, four will become three in the SUDDEN DEATH ROUND! Who will survive the SUDDEN DEATH ROUND?**

 **Dakota:** It's now or never, let's do this. Do your worst, Andrew. I've been worse times in my life. (She cracks her knuckles.)

 **Jo:** The final four in this challenge. Obviously, it will be me in the final round. Nobody will stop me, heh heh! (She chuckles evilly.)

 **Lightning:** Time for Lightning to show the bitch-ass dude who's the better athlete in this quiz. SHA-BAM! (He flexes his muscles.)

 **Scarlett:** You can do this, Scarlett, you didn't excel your studies for nothing. If it means surviving the sudden death round, then I'm in for it. (She smirks with confidence.)

* * *

"Are you ready, the four remaining participants soon to be three?" Andrew asked the four participants: Dakota, Jo, Lightning, and Scarlett. All of which, they nodded in approval.

"Now for the final question of the SUDDEN DEATH ROUND!" He exclaimed before reshuffling his flash cards and then choosing a random one. "Your final question is ... who attempted to murder Ella in her apartment, but failed when someone called the cops?"

Everyone went wide-eyed after what he asked, especially Ella, who is literally mortified.

"W-W-What?" Ella asked in complete horror with some tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Uh, Andrew, can you repeat the question, again?" Lightning asked, wanting to make sure.

"Alright, here is the question and I won't repeat his again." Andrew instructed with dead seriousness. "Who attempted to murder Ella in her apartment, but failed when someone called the cops?"

At this point, everyone went silent. A few minutes later and Jo decided to give it a go by answering the question.

"It's got to be Chris, right?" She answered hopefully.

"Jo, you are ..." Andrew started before finishing. "... WRONG! It is actually ... _Sugar._ "

Everyone gasped on what he answered and he wasn't _lying_ to the contestants about it. It actually happened.

"S-S-Sugar ..." Ella stammered, having trouble finding her words as her voice was feeling broken. "... Did you try to murder me?"

"As a matter of fact, Ella, it did happen. About a few months ago, Sugar gave a text message anonymously and that _anonymous_ person was actually me." Andrew stated as he moved on to something more shocking that involves a text message.

"Here what it said: " _Last night should've been my best night of my life if it weren't for some ugly fool calling the cops on me for trying to murder that princess whore ... Ella with a knife. That stupid singing bitch, she doesn't deserve to be happy. She thinks she's the best one because of her nicey nice routine. Well, I ain't falling for it. I'll make sure she dies in a slow, painful death because she deserves it and make sure she doesn't get in the way of being in this pageant. Hey, some username named "Robot Ninja," can you help me to find ways to murder Ella, please? Thank you, love Pageant4Life._ Like I said, it was actually sent to me with no regrets." Andrew finished the text message as most of the contestants glare at her deadly.

"So, did it really happened?" Mike asked.

"As Andrew was telling the truth, it's actually true." Dawn replied, while maintaining her glare at her. Sugar, on the other hand, just snarls ferociously.

* * *

 **Confessional: What the hell just happened?**

 **Ella:** (Is sobbing and with a mess of emotions) What is wrong with me? First, I don't know nothing of my past but the fact where my mother died and then Sugar wants to kill me. I only wanted to be friends with her. What did I do to deserve this? (More tears start to stream through her eyes) Why? (She covers her face with her hands and cries.)

 **Topher:** What the f**k is wrong with Sugar? I mean, she didn't do nothing wrong to her and yet, she wanted to murder me because she is more talented than her. That is just sick.

 **Dawn:** Poor Ella, she must've been through such hard emotions right now. Hopefully, she'll be able to pull through because I don't want to this season to be chaotic. I want the season to be very light-hearted, at least.

 **Andrew:** Kids, whenever you sent me an anonymous text message, you should never sent someone a message that involves something violent because I will definitely know what will happen and that real karma will rain upon you. That is my own words, okay.

* * *

As the tension was about to heat up, Andrew immediately stopped it by proclaiming, "Now that the incident is off my chest. We shall move on the final round. But before we start, who wants to take Ella to the infirmary? You know, just to calm down."

"I'll go." Topher volunteered. With that, he escorted Ella into the infirmary with much concern.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Sugar." Andrew reported as he turned to Sugar. "You should never overestimating others by sending an anonymous text message about being open of your true plans."

"That is bulls**t! She's the one who took my glitter and my pageant trophies. She _deserves_ to be dead." Sugar protested.

"Yeah, I think that didn't happen." Andrew retorted flatly.

"Well, I-" Sugar argued again before being cut off.

"Moving on." Andrew exclaimed, not wanting to take anymore of this nonsense. "Jo, since you've got the answer incorrect, you are cut from the final round."

"F**k." Jo scowled. "How come I don't even notice that?" With that, she walked away scowling

"Looks like you lost, Jo." Amy smirked. Jo once counter-attacked her taunt again for the third time.

"At least I got farther than you. There is absolutely no way you're going to get farther into the competition, _Ugly Ass Bitch._ " Jo taunted with a smirk. Once more, Amy fumed in anger.

"So that leaves to three people remaining from each team. Lightning for the Midnighters, Dakota for the Songbirds, and Scarlett for the Rejects. High hopes are available." Andrew announced as he pointed the last three remaining participants, who have survived the SUDDEN DEATH ROUND and have moved on to the fourth _and_ final round of the challenge. Who will be the winner of this annual Total Drama quiz? Let's find out ... right after the confessionals.

* * *

 **Confessional: Tensions are flaring already and it's only the first episode.**

 **Amy:** (Seething with rage) This is bulls**t! First, Jo called me _Lamey_ and then, _Evil Twin_. And now, she has the nerve to call me _Ugly Ass Bitch_. Oh, I will show that tranny bitch I will get farther. See if she'll know on what it's like to never mess with an alpha and sane girl like me.

 **Knifez (Zane):** So, about the fact where Sugar tried to murder Ella. It seemed indifferent. Sure, I hate Ella and such, but I have standards. I'll say this before, just because I hate someone doesn't necessarily mean I'll murder them out of my own hatred. Such as in the case of _her_ right now.

 **Lightning:** (Pumps his fists in the air) OH, YEAH! Sha-Lightning has reached into the final round. And I didn't even get to a lift a finger on eliminating Jo on this round. Although, there may be some concerns about ... um, you know ... the princess girl.

 **Dakota:** Two more people to eliminate and I will be the

 **Scarlett:** So I made it into the final round without qualms. No big deal. If we win this challenge, I'll hope to make sure that we'll keep winning challenges. And that's a start.

* * *

In the same center of Boney Island comes across only one podium filled with the remaining three participants of You-Know-Who. It used to have three podiums, now it has cut into one since really, there's only three people left. Of course, standing on the stage in-between is none other than the young host himself.

"Three participants. Three questions. One winner for the challenge. Let's do this." Andrew proclaimed. "Now the three of you have made it to the final round, we will determine who will win the quiz and that the winner will get a reward. Are you guys ready for this?"

"Sha-please. Do your worst." Lightning scoffed.

"Bring it on." Dakota said.

"I've seen worse things in my young life." Scarlett stated indifferently.

"Alright, then, let's get over this, shall we. For the final round, it will be all about ... _me._ " Andrew stated as he pulled out three flash cards that are instead each with a bronze, silver, and gold color instead of the usual white color.

"Now, for the first question ..." Andrew said as he pulled out the bronze flash card first. Lightning, Dakota, and Scarlett have already lower their hand towards the button. "... What is my actual age?"

All of the three thought for a moment since really, they don't exactly know _his_ real age, either. I mean, they already know Chris McLame's age. I really don't care about that life-ruining bastard's last name. In the end, all three of them buzzed in their buttons at the same time and Dakota immediately shouted her answer.

"Twenty." She guessed confidently.

"Dakota, you are ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... WRONG! I am not thirty years old." Andrew decided the wrong answer.

"What?!" Dakota exclaimed. "You're not thirty years old."

"No. In fact, I am actually twenty-two years old. I started out as an intern after I graduated from high school." Andrew explained, making everyone went surprised.

"Wait a second? If you're twenty-two, then aren't you a _little_ too young to be hosting the show?" Scarlett inquired him.

"Well ... that will be explained in another time." Andrew said indifferently. "But for now, Dakota ... since you got the answer wrong, that means the Beautiful Songbirds have _officially_ lost the challenge. Which means they'll be sending someone home tonight."

The members of the Beautiful Songbirds, except Topher and Ella, who are both into the infirmary, groaned in disappointment that they have lost the challenge.

* * *

 **Confessional: Bronze is the third place of competition and the symbol of a third placer without being called a runner-up or a winner. It's very inferior.**

 **Dakota:** Ugh, so much of my overconfidence.

 **Shawn:** You know, I should be surprised right now that the Songbirds lost. But for some reason, I just couldn't. Mainly because part of me wants my team to win the challenge. Part of me wants some team to lose. So, I have my neutral respect for them.

* * *

"Alright, two more questions to go and there will be a winner." Andrew exclaimed. "For the second question ..."

As he pulled out a silver card, he asked the question to Scarlett and Lightning. "What city and state do I live in?"

Both of the finalists participants quickly buzzed in their buttons and Lightning quickly answered it before Scarlett was able to.

"Toronto, Ontario, Canada." He answered confidently before directly turning to Scarlett, who silently scowled. "Sha-take that, you nerd brain."

"Lightning, you are ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... WRONG! I do _not_ live in Toronto." Andrew decided for a moment before declaring the answer wrong.

"SHA-WHAT?!" Lightning exclaimed in anger. "How the hell is Lightning is supposed to know that?"

"Alright, well, what is your birthday and what city and state do you live in?" Lightning inquired to Andrew.

"The city and state I live in is in my hometown in San Diego, California." Andrew replied.

"So, you're an American?" Mike asked from the bleachers.

"Pretty much. I moved to Canada about a couple of years ago." Andrew explained. "Now then, Lightning, you're out of the challenge. So you're team is in the runner-up place. But at least, you're not the team who's going home tonight."

Most of the members of the Athletic Midnighters sighed in relief that they are not the team that are going home tonight. However, they are still disappointed that they didn't win the challenge, obviously.

* * *

 **Confessional: Silver is the second place of competition and the symbol of a runner-up instead of being called a winner and a third placer. It's very neutral.**

 **Lightning:** Damn it. At least, Lightning is not going home tonight. That's very sha-relieving.

 **Amy:** F**k! Hmm, I'm glad _Samey's_ team lost. That indicates that her team is eventually weaker. I can't to see the look on her face when she gets eliminated. (She smiles like a complete maniac.)

* * *

"And now, we bring to Scarlett, the tester to see if she win this challenge." Andrew exclaimed as he pointed to the one and only survivor to the quiz: Scarlett. "Scarlett, this is the final question of this challenge considering on how you survived the SUDDEN DEATH ROUND!"

"It was a very constricted response." Scarlett replied.

"Now Scarlett, this is your final question ..." Andrew stated as his hand only retrieving is the gold flash card and asks Scarlett the very final question.

"How old is my son and my daughter and what are their names?" He asked her.

Scarlett thought about it for a while before saying her answer, "You have a four year old son named ... Azure since you mentioned him and a two-year-old daughter named ... Midnight, that's my guess."

Andrew just stood there in complete shock and surprise before retaining his calming attitude.

"Scarlett, you are ..." He started his sentence. This was it. This was truly the moment who will win the quiz.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... CORRECT! You got their names and age correct." Andrew declared. "Which means, Chris McLean's Rejects, you have officially won the challenge."

The members of Chris McLean's Rejects cheered at their luck, considering how the "inferior" team had won the first challenge of the season.

"Wow, you have two children." Zoey complimented to Andrew with a smile from the bleachers.

"In fact, Zoey. I actually do. Despite being me being a teen father with a wife that is exactly about the same age as me having two children together." Andrew confessed.

"That's interesting to know." Sam agreed.

"Exactly." Andrew replied.

* * *

 **Confessional: Gold is the first place of competition and the symbol of being a winner instead of being called a third placer or a runner-up. It's very superior.**

 **Scarlett:** Yes, score one for winning this challenge. I honestly thought this challenge was going to be more challenging. But in the end, I thought about it and it's turns out ... (She crosses her arms with a smug) It's all too easy for me.

* * *

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

At night falls, as if you can imagine in Total Drama Island and so on, you'll see that they have about ten to eleven wooden stumps to sit on next to the campfire. The wooden stumps are being currently seated by the members of the Beautiful Songbirds. There is also the benches in which it's for the runner-up teams and they are currently being taken by the Athletic Midnighters, and finally the Peanut Gallery from All-Stars is like the podiums from the challenge today and it's actually reserved for winners only.

Andrew , on the hand, is standing right by the campfire with a smile in his face. "So, it's come to my attention that the winner's challenge are Chris McLean's Rejects, isn't that right?" He stated before inquiring the team.

The members of Chris McLean's Rejects nodded in response where Scarlett replied, "Most certainly."

"First things first. I want to know that the Beautiful Songbirds lost the challenge. So, Songbirds, it appears that one of your members ..." Andrew reported before something happens.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... WILL NOT BE GOING HOME TONIGHT! Or at least." Andrew exclaimed.

The exclamation on what Andrew said caused the Beautiful Songbirds to cheer in relief including Topher and Ella, who looked genuinely relieved that they're not going home which meant for Topher to have some more time with his crush and for Ella to try to know the reason why hates her so much. Meanwhile, the Athletic Midnighters and Chris McLean's Rejects groaned in complete disappointment and anger that they wanted someone on the loser team to go home, especially Sugar and Amy, who looked very pissed that their rival's team are not going home tonight.

* * *

 **Confessional: Tough luck, team.**

 **Amy:** (Screaming with rage) AAAAARRRRGH! This is not fair, I wanted that worthless piece of shit Samey gone ... Argh, this can't get any worse.

 **Sugar:** (whines) ... And I want that princess whore Ella murdered. No fair.

* * *

"Well, now that's out of the way. We will now move on the ones that made it into the fourth round. We'll show those rewards to you, starting ... NOW!" Andrew exclaimed as he pulled out three large tickets from his pocket containing the colors of gold, silver, and bronze with a picture of Andrew's face in the center.

"Starting with Scarlett first, you get this gold ticket." Andrew said as he pass the large golden ticket to Scarlett.

"Uh, Andrew, what does this ticket do? Scarlett asked him.

"This golden ticket is a type of 'special ticket' that will let you and your team get spoiler information from the next challenge right before the first challenge even starts. You can redeem it three times, so use it wisely." Andrew explained to Scarlett.

"Impressive." Scarlett muttered to herself with a sly grin.

"Now to Lightning." Andrew declared as walked over to Lightning into the Peanut Gallery, who looked confused.

"Uh, me?" Lightning asked him, making sure.

"Yes, you." He replied. "You get this silver ticket."

Andrew hands Lightning the silver ticket and he looks impressed.

"Sha-Sweet!" Lightning exclaimed. "What does this do?"

"What it does is that it lets you have the other team a disadvantage. Therefore, it will lead to some unfortunate circumstances to the other team you have chosen for." Andrew explained to Lightning.

"That's so cool." Lightning said gladly.

"And finally, for Dakota ..." Andrew said as he walked back to Dakota into the elimination seat.

"Dakota ... you may have lost in your team, but that doesn't stop you ..." Andrew reported to Dakota before handing out a bronze ticket. "... From giving you this special ticket."

"Uh, thanks. And what does it do exactly." She asked him.

"What it does, Dakota, is that ... it can have your team a ten minute head start in this challenge." Andrew explained to Dakota, who looked very moderately pleased.

"Interesting." She commented.

* * *

 **Confessional: Those tickets are very special for challenges.**

 **Scarlett:** (With a sly grin) So my team can get spoiler information for the next challenge. Indeed it is.

 **Lightning:** (Pumps his fists in the air) Sha-yeah, I can take the other team a disadvantage. I wonder who it will be.

 **Dakota:** (She thinks for a moment) Hmm, a ticket that will let me have a complete head start. How original of you. Just so you know, I was being sarcastic.

* * *

"Oh, I almost forgot." Andrew exclaimed, almost completely forgetting about the part where they have the author inside the box. "Shawn, Cameron, and Dawn, since you have won the first part of the challenge that involves you guessing which author that is inside of those human-sized boxes. So authors, would you be kind and step out of the shadows?" Andrew explained before instructing the authors to step out. After he instructed, the four mentioned authors stepped out with their own idols in hand.

"Alright, with the authors having their own idols, they will be given to you in order, so let's get started with Dawn." Andrew declared.

Dawn calmly walked up to Knifez and gave her one. "Thank you, my friend." She thanked him with the idol he gave her that is carved and shaped like his face.

"What does this idol do, Andrew?" She asked him.

"I'll leave you those authors those explanations. Knifez, will you explain her." Andrew replied before telling Knifez to explain the idol to her.

"Okay, Dawn, what it does is that ..." Knifez started to explain something before Dawn finishes it.

"... it lets the person like me vote for two different people." Dawn finished his sentence.

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to say. But nonetheless, it is yours unless if you're going to use, then that's fine by me." Knifez muttered.

"Now, Cameron." Andrew reported as Cameron walked over to The Cheesebub, who gave him a grin.

"Hey, pal." The Cheesebub greeted him.

"Uh, hi." Cameron nervously waved back as The Cheesebub gave him his idol. "So, what does your idol do?" He asked him.

"Oh, yeah, what it does is that it lets you double the votes from the person you voted." He explained it to Cameron.

"Okay, then." Cameron said.

"Thanks. And I'll bet you're going to know more about the author of Total Drama Returns." The Cheesebub proclaimed with a wink.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Cameron replied as he went back into his seat.

"And finally, Shawn." Andrew reported as Shawn walked into the legendary author of Total Drama fanfics, TKN (The Kobold Necromancer).

"Hi, dude. It's so nice to meet you." Shawn greeted him.

"Thanks. And it's been a pleasure." TKN muttered as he gave him his idol and before Shawn was about to ask, TKN steps in.

"Shawn, my friend, before you can ask me what does my idol do. What it does is that ... it can let you overpower the votes by being the only vote." TKN explained as Shawn was excited.

"That's very amazing."

"Indeed." TKN retorted.

* * *

 **Confessional: Those idols are for eliminations as planned.**

 **Dawn:** This idol is worth anything than it seems. I must use wisely before things can get out of hand.

 **Cameron:** Wow, I can't believe it, I have an idol. This will make me sure I'll double the votes if someone tries to vote for me.

 **Shawn:** Man, this guy is a legend just as writing Total Drama Comeback and zombies. Hopefully, I won't use right away because It'll be just a waste of an idol.

* * *

As the tickets and idols were given to the six lucky contestants (two from each team), Andrew finally wrapped his loose ends for the first episode. "Now that it's over. We shall be heading to bed right now, if you don't mind. You are dismissed, teams. Oh, and one more thing, there will be dramatic changes to the team tomorrow." After he was done explaining, the teams head out for bed with such commentary. Andrew began signing off as Chef steps out of the shadows.

"What did I miss?" Chef asked Andrew.

"You just missed the whole giving the six contestants the 'special tickets' and idols." Andrew replied.

"Damn it." Chef exclaimed.

"Don't worry. But for now, I'll be signing off. Which team will be eliminated and what person will be eliminated for real this time? Will the author ever try to fit in such other story plots? Will it leave out plotholes? Will Chef ever get screen-time this season about ten percent?"

"Yes, will I?!" Chef exclaimed.

"Will Ella ever reveal the truth of Sugar's hatred of her? Will any of the contestants will use their tickets or idols? More questions will be answered as we'll move on to the next episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! REDEMPTION!" Andrew finishes his announcement shortly as the camera zoomed out revealing the island.

* * *

 **Teams **

**Athletic Midnighters:** Amy, Anne Maria, Jasmine, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Shawn, Sky, and Sugar.

 **Beautiful Songbirds:** Beverly, Brick, Dakota, Dawn, Ella, Rodney, Sammy, Topher, and Zoey.

 **Chris McLean's Rejects:** Beardo, Cameron, Dave, Leonard, Max, Sam, Scarlett, Scott, and Staci.

 **Voted Off:** N/A.

* * *

Total Drama Redemption's Guide to Tickets and Idols 

Golden Ticket - Lets your team get spoiler information about the next challenge. The limit is three chances. (Currently Retrieved by Scarlett)

Silver Ticket - Lets the other team have a disadvantage. (Currently Retrieved by Lightning.)

Bronze Ticket - Can let your team have a ten minute head start. (Currently Retrieved by Dakota.)

Knifez Idol - Lets you vote for two different people. (Currently Held by Dawn.)

The Cheesebub Idol - Can double the votes immediately. (Currently Held by Cameron.)

The Kobold Necromancer Idol (or TKN Idol) - Can overpower the votes by simply being the only vote to. (Currently Held by Shawn)

CragmiteBlaster Idol - Getting immunity and saving yourself from being voted off. (Not being said just yet.)

Other Tickets and Idols: It will be revealed later in the game.

* * *

YES! I am finally done finishing the first episode. Honestly, I have this written the story back in August, but it was changed a lot due to how I wanted to see in the introductions. It took me a month to finish the _very_ first chapter and I was slacking off for a while before deciding to get serious and starts writing the story using my own inspiration. That being said, I'll try to get quicker updates as much as possible. Seriously, it sucks having to go through writer's block and I'm seriously starting to get used to writing. Hopefully, it says that way. Hopefully, I'll get more reviewers rather than just one reviewer per chapter. Well, that's it for this one ...

Until dawn (not talking about Dawn from Total Drama) or dusk when the chapter will be posted, drawmadness out.

 **Next Time:** The three teams will try to get along with each other as they race against the regatta around the whole island.


	5. Author's Note and Reminder

Author's Note and Reminder

Hey, guys, drawmadness here, I just want you to know that this story might be rewritten even though, we've only been to the first episode. That's because it felt unoriginal to me concerning myself that I might have to face these consequences. As a result, I've decided to rewrite the first episode and all documents will be on Microsoft Word from now on. So, expect this episode to have changes and take note of this.

\- The authors who have made a cameo will not appear in this episode. Instead, they will be appearing later this season.

\- The questions will be played differently as if it will be a multiple choice.

\- Of course, the mentioning of authors will be put there because I want to honor them, or at least.

\- The contestants will be introduced one-by-one via boat instead of a helicopter since it felt too uninteresting to me.

Again, this is my decision to restart the whole thing again. However, the eliminations and the episodes along with the aftermath ones are strictly the same as planned. There will be an island called Redemption Island where the losers that were eliminated in the pre-merge will have a chance to return into the merge. I forgot to tell you this, so forgive me.

Thank you for all of the support, although there's not that many people to support this, but it's a real thanks to those who did. I will be rewriting the first episode as I felt that my own decision was made, so expect this to be somewhere on **January 8th**. If not, then it's any date without notice.

Until then the first episode gets rewritten, drawmadness out.


End file.
